Snowy Waltz
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Remake of The Waltz. Ada kisah cinta mereka yang berasal dari golongan tertinggi kalangan sosialita, namun sebenarnya sederhana menarikan jejaknya seirama senandung waltz salju-salju yang berguguran di musim dingin. / Warn: Imaginary, OOC, OOT. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**SURPRISE**_**~ eh, salah. *sungkem* Maksudnya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kawan-kawan yang telaaaaah berjuta abad menunggu fic ini untuk update. Ini saya remake lagi setelah sekian tahun terbengkalai. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf. *ojigi* **

_**I will survive~**_

_**Dozo, minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any commercial profit from making this fanfiction**_**.**

**Waring: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, OOT, typo(s), sisipan bahasa asing, cliché.**

**Special backsound: **

**The Waltz – O.S.T Ashita no Nadja **

**Can We Dance – The Vamps**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Seorang gadis sudah berdiri sekitar lima belas menit sambil bersidekap, menghadap jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah megah itu. Seulas senyum tipis menggantung di bibirnya tatkala menyaksikan salju yang terjatuh perlahan dihembus angin. Menurutnya, rinai salju di luar jendela bening kamarnya terlihat bagai tarian sederhana yang begitu terikat tanpa ada perjanjian.

Di sisi lain ….

Seorang pemuda dengan malas dan setengah hati pergi ke pesta yang harus dihadirinya karena ajakan orangtuanya. Dia hanya menyupir mobil Jaguar untuk mengantarkan mereka ke pesta kolega sang ayah dan ibu. Sambil menyetir, ditatapnya salju yang memenuhi dunia dengan warna putih. Seulas senyum lebar menghias wajahnya. Telah lama tinggal di Negara tropis membuatnya lupa akan keindahan salju itu sendiri.

Ketika keduanya bertemu, sama seperti tarian salju yang menghujani bumi. Perlahan, terus-menerus, mengendap. Seperti lantun melodi yang mengalunkan irama waltz. Saat kata-kata itu sendiri tidak lebih esensial dari pengertian selintas pandang mata.

Akan tercipta keping memori tak terlupakan. Kenangan manis; hari dingin beranjak jadi hangat. Kenangan pahit; pertemuan berujung perpisahan. Hanya sehari dari sekian banyak hari, tatkala awan kelabu melepaslandaskan kristal es laksana kapas itu terhanyut angin dengan lembut nan anggun.

Menunggu cinta sederhana menarikan jejaknya seirama senandung waltz salju-salju yang berguguran di musim dingin.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Naruto**_** Fanfiction,**_

**.**

**The Waltz**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"**First Encounter"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Gadis kecil dengan kisaran usia awal belasan tahun itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Dia didampingi kakak sepupunya berbalut tuksedo dan tampak gagah—yang menuntunnya agar tak terjatuh. Mereka menyusuri koridor sepi untuk menuju sebuah kamar. Sesekali bercakap mengenai seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar sang pewaris Hyuuga yang kemarin baru saja kembali setelah sepuluh tahun dipingit di London, si pemuda mengetuk pintu di hadapan mereka. Tak lama, suara lirih tanda boleh masuk terdengar dari dalam. Sedikit ragu, si pemuda menekan gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu membuka lalu masuk ke dalam bersama adik sepupunya. Sesosok yang sangat mereka kenal berdiri sembari bersidekap dengan pandangan menerawangi jendela.

Mereka nyaris tidak mempercayai indera pengelihatan masing-masing tatkala _heiress_ Hyuuga itu menoleh pada mereka. Mata beriris ungu keperakakan khas keluarga mereka bertemu dalam reuni yang menyesaki hati. Mata itu sama dengan mereka, namun cara memandangnya sangat berbeda. Ada keistimewaan yang berpendar dalam binar maniknya. Terlebih ketika sang gadis berbalik seutuhnya dan mengembangkan senyum yang sedemikian lembut.

"Lama tak jumpa—" Suaranya pun telah berubah, "—Hanabi, Neji Nii-_san_"

Inikah yang disebut ironi? Atau perubahan? _Make-over_? Apa pun itu, mereka sangat terkejut karena dia … ah, masih jelas tercetak di ingatan, dulu gadis yang bahkan tak akan berani berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus di mata siapa pun orang yang berhadapan dengannya. Seperti bunga putri malu, saat disentuh ia menguncup menyembunyikan diri dari dunia.

Dan berdirilah dia di sana. Oh, hanya orang bodoh yang menyangkal paras cantiknya dengan postur tubuh sempurna dan bahasa tubuh mencerminkan keanggunan yang memukau. Gurat kedewasaan tercermin dari roman wajahnya. Mereka benar-benar terkejut hingga tak menyadari sang gadis yang mengulum bibirnya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan merasa sangat gugup.

Setelah pulih dari keterpesonaannya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sang adik menghambur memeluk kakak yang telah lama dirindukannya. Dirasakannya tubuh yang dipeluknya, sebelum melebur dalam kasih sayang yang diwujudkan dengan terangkatnya kedua lengan untuk memeluk adiknya. Sepasang kakak-beradik itu saling merasakan mereka tersenyum penuh haru—meski tidak dalam posisi dapat melihat satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang, Hinata _Nee-san_," ucap adiknya pelan.

"Aku pulang, Hanabi." Hinata Hyuga mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kakak sepupunya yang menghampiri mereka. "Lama tak jumpa, Neji _Nii-san_."

Tertawa geli, Neji menepuk bahu adik sepupunya yang telah beranjak dewasa itu. "Senang akhirnya kau pulang kemari, Hinata." Lalu satu-satunya lelaki dalam kamar sang pewaris Hyuuga itu menjawil lengan anak perempuan yang masih memeluk sang kakak. "Hei, Hanabi, jangan mendadak menabrak Hinata seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kakakmu jadi tidak cantik lagi? Oh, aku tidak tahu kau sampai sebegitunya merindukan Hinata—" Seringai menggoda begitu kejam terpatri di wajahnya yang cukup non-ekspresi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji _Nii-san_," sela Hinata.

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya sedikit dari Hinata, menyikut sadis rusuk kakak sepupunya—karena ekspresinya tetap tenang kendati jika dilihat baik-baik ada rona ditutup-tutupi dengan kesal mewarnai pipinya. Neji berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayo kita bergegas! Pesta mulai lima menit lagi." Hanabi kini menyelipkan lengannya untuk menggandeng lengan sang kakak, lalu menariknya pelan untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana denganku—?" tanya Neji yang lekas menyusul mereka.

"—tinggalkan saja Neji _Nii-san_!" tandas pedas anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut serupa dengan Neji itu.

Hinata tertawa geli. Tidak menyadari tawanya itu membuat kedua saudaranya itu menyiratkan pandangan sarat kebanggaan padanya. Entah kenapa, ketenteraman selalu didapatkan saat si putri sulung Hyuuga berada di sisi mereka. Dia mengulurkan sebelah telapak tangannya yang terbebas pada sang kakak, segera disambut dengan gandengan kokoh menenangkan yang dulu selalu menjaganya.

Tak terpungkiri rasa bahagia meletup-letup di dada. Gadis penyuka _cinnamon roll_ itu merasa amat senang bisa berkumpul bersama lagi dengan Neji—kakak sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandung sendiri—dan Hanabi, adik semata wayangnya yang hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Keduanya memang selalu ada untuknya.

Namun ada ketakutan yang muncul—dari dulu dan kian membesar mencapai puncaknya di hari penentuan ini. Dia merasa takut. Takut mengecewakan sang ibu dan terutama ayahnya.

Tak bisa dicegahnya arus kenangan mengalir deras membuat sang gadis bernostalgia. Awal dia bisa hidup di London yang bermula dari keputusan ayahanda dan persetujuan ibundanya.

Keluarganya, Hyuuga, adalah salah satu keluarga yang sangat terhormat dengan bola mata sangat unik karena tidak berpupil namun normal pandangannya—terutama di Jepang.

Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya, seseorang yang mengembangkan pusat pelatihan bela diri khas klan Hyuuga yang turun-temurun beregenerasi dari waktu ke waktu. Dojonya dibangun dan dikelola oleh keluarga Hyuuga, terkenal seseantero hingga dapat membuka cabang di luar negeri. Tidak hanya itu, beliau juga presiden direktur dari Hyuuga _Corporation_—perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang industri pertambangan dan pangan. Sementara Ritsuki Hyuuga, ibunya, seorang perancang busana ternama yang mengembangkan busana budaya khas klan Hyuuga dipadukan dengan pakaian bergaya modern—turun-temurun pula—sampai dinobatkan sebagai _trendsetter_ dan butik-butiknya dapat bercabang mencapai mancanegara. Anak-anak perusahaan lain yang tidak semua bisa diurusi oleh keduanya diserahkan kepada keluarga_ Bunke_—keluarga Hizashi adik dari ayahnya dan putranya adalah Neji.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang seistimewa itu jika mengingat bahwa usaha yang dikelola klan Hyuuga itu diwariskan dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Tapi bagi siapa pun yang terlahir sebagai anak pertama di keluarga inti pewaris, berarti dialah yang akan memikul semua tanggung jawab tersebut. Dan bagi siapa pun yang beruntung—jika tidak bisa disebut sial, orang tersebut akan diwajibkan untuk menjadi sesosok figur berbakat yang aristokrat, tahan banting, menjunjung harkat dan martabat klan, dan punya _skill_ kepemimpinan untuk mengemban semua tugas-tugas berat yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Terlahir sebagai pewaris yang diharap-harapkan oleh seluruh klan, ialah Hinata Hyuuga. Sejak kecil, ia tampak lemah dan mudah jatuh sakit. Terlebih, putri sulung Hyuuga itu terlalu pemalu dan krisis percaya diri. Prestasinya di sekolah bahkan tidak lebih cemerlang dari Neji yang notabene kelahiran keluarga _Bunke_.

Hiashi bahkan terang-terangan bersikap tak puas pada putrinya sendiri. Padahal ia mengharapkan seorang putra—namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, saat diputuskannya untuk menerima semua anugerah yang dilimpahkan padanya—seorang putri yang manis dan penurut, masih saja kecewa dan berharap lebih. Ia tidak bisa seperti istrinya yang tetap dapat menyayangi Hinata dan tak memedulikan kewajiban pewaris klan. Timbullah masalah karena keluarga-keluarga lain pun turut merendahkan Hinata dan merasa bahwa mungkin anak-anak mereka (bahkan tidak usah seorang putra menurut mereka) kini dapat menjadi pewaris Hyuuga—menyampingkan fakta seharusnya hanya keluarga inti yang mendapatkan hak istimewa ini.

Hingga seorang guru muda yang merupakan keturunan terpecaya dari klan Hyuuga datang untuk menyulap sang _heiress_ Hyuuga menjadi seorang pemimpin famili yang ideal. Wanita muda yang cantik rupawan dengan jajaran prestasi dilandasi kebaikan hati menyertai namanya, Kurenai. Dengan adil ia menggelar seleksi berupa wawancara sederhana untuk semua anak yang dapat menjadi pewaris di klan Hyuuga. Hal ini kian menyebabkan Hiashi dan Ritsuki was-was ketika Hinata—dan Neji—turut serta.

Tak disangka. Satu minggu kemudian Kurenai kembali dan mengumumkan bahwa dia mengakui Hinata Hyuuga sebagai pewaris yang sah. Akan dipingit sekaligus didik olehnya.

Banyak yang mencurigai bahwa sepasang suami-istri dari keluarga inti Hyuuga mungkin saja menyuap Kurenai untuk memenangkan Hinata. Tapi dengan tegas Kurenai membantah semua itu. Wanita bermarga Sarutobi tersebut bahkan mengemukakan keistimewaan Hinata yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak lainnya. Kebaikan hati anak kecil itu menyentuh hatinya dengan jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

Percaya tidak percaya, Hiashi akhirnya tetap _"memingit"_ Hinata di bawah asuhan Kurenai dan suaminya—Asuma Sarutobi. Di luar negeri yang tepatnya Hyuga sendiri tidak akan tahu di mana. Dengan kesepakatan saat Hinata telah menginjak dewasa—tujuh belas tahun, Hiashi dan Ritsuki akan mengenalkan Hinata Hyuuga pada dunia sebagai pewaris sah klan Hyuga.

Jadilah Hinata berpisah dari keluarganya, dan bertemu dengan mereka—pulang ke rumah—hanya setahun sampai tiga tahun pertama masa pingitnya. Selebihnya ia hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon dengan ibunya—selalu yang paling sering memantaunya dari jauh, Hanabi—adik semata wayangnya, dan Neji—kakak yang selalu menjaganya. Ada kekecewaan mengendap dalam hatinya karena selama masa pemingitan, ayahnya jarang sekali menghubungi. Hiashi hanya bertemu dengannya dua tahun pertama. Di tahun ketiga—yang merupakan terakhir kali berjumpa keluarganya, Hiashi tidak menemuinya karena ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

"Rileks saja, Hinata. Tidak usah setegang itu." Suara Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak bahwa mereka tengah melewati koridor berinterior khas Hyuuga menuju ke tempat perkenalan sekaligus peseta ulang tahunnya.

Dengan tangan satu lagi yang bebas, Hanabi menggengggam tangan sang kakak yang terasa sangat dingin. Terkejut merasakan tangan berjemari lentik itu sangat dingin dan bergetar. Lantas ia menatap kakaknya yang tampak canggung dan gugup. "Aku yakin Hinata _Nee-san_ pasti bisa," cetusnya penuh keyakinan yang ditanggapi Hinata dengan anggukan kaku.

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah tangga untuk turun ke _main ballroom_. Ruangan megah nan luas itu telah terhias bunga-bunga berwarna putih—kesukaan Ritsuki. Sebuah tangga utama tergelar karpet merah—sepertinya bertabur kembang putih tujuh rupa, tangga yang akan Hinata turuni untuk memperkenalkan diri pada dunia.

Musik _jazz_ mengalun merdu dari sebuah panggung khusus untuk pengisi acara oleh _event organizer_ yang disewa Hiashi dan Ritsuki untuk memberikan hiburan pada tamu-tamu yang datang. Pelayan berseragam ala _maid_ zaman _Renaissance_, bergaun panjang berwarna biru muda dengan celemek dan topi putih berenda bermotif khas Hyuga, hilir mudik menawarkan makanan serta minuman pada para tamu. Sekuriti dapat terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan, tampak mencolok dengan topi hitam menjulang tinggi selaras celana bahan sewarna sutra dan seragam merah berkancing warna emas menyandang senjata.

_Astaga … benarkah ini hanya sekedar pesta ulang tahun?!_—Hinata membelalakkan matanya melihat keramaian di _ballroom_ tersebut. Pemandangan yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya kini membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar karena dilanda panik.

Suara pembawa acara yang menyapa ramah para hadirin seraya menyebutkan nama-nama semua tamu terhormat yang hadir. Dan Hinata dapat melihat seluruh klan Hyuga lengkap berbaur dengan teman-teman kecilnya beserta para undangan lainnya.

'_Seperti apa mereka sekarang?'_ tanya Hinata berdebar dalam hati.

"Neji-_sama_, Hanabi-_sama_."

Sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Hinata lekas mengalihkan perhatiannya dan seketika kelegaan memenuhi dadanya ketika menemukan Kurenai menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kalian berdua ditungguHyuga_-sama_ di kursi kalian masing-masing," kata Kurenai lagi.

Dengan enggan, Hanabi dan Neji melepaskan gandengan mereka dari Hinata. Kemudian memerhatikan penampilan saudara mereka dan sesekali merapikan detil-detil kecilnya.

"Kami pergi duluan, Hinata. Santai saja, ya," ucap Neji seraya menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Hanabi juga turut serta menepuk tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. "Anggap saja semua yang hadir di sana hanya aku dan Neji-_sama_," saran anak perempuan itu. Sejenak ia berpikir karena kakaknya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kaku lagi. Spontan ia mencetuskan yang terlintas di benaknya, "Siapa tahu ada cinta romantis menunggu Hinata _Nee-san_ di sana."

Kurenai tertawa geli diiringi Neji yang berpura-pura syok. Pemuda yang merupakan putra dari keluarga _Bunke_ itu menatap Hanabi seakan anak perempuan itu makhluk asing atau alien tersasar. "Astaga … kau melawak, Hanabi?"

"Bukan, bercanda." Hanabi melayangkan satu cubitan keras di bahu Neji. "Aku hanya berusaha menyemangati Hinata _Nee-san_, tahu." Cemberut dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, Neji menertawakan dan balas mencubit gemas Hanabi.

Hinata terkikik geli, "Sudahlah, sudah. Terima kasih, Hanabi." Dengan candaan kecil ini, beban berat yang seolah membelenggunya menguap entah kemana. Dirasakannya semua menjadi lebih ringan apalagi Neji dan Hanabi tersenyum melihatnya bisa tertawa geli karena dari tadi perasaannya campur-aduk.

Neji dan Hanabi masih saling mencubit—yang percuma saja dilerai Hinata, dan tidak akan berhenti peperangan cubit-mencubit itu jika Kurenai tidak menghentikan keduanya. Wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang itu meraih tangan Hanabi untuk digandeng dan menggiringnya menuju ke kursi yang telah tersedia.

Neji menatap Hinata, mengagumi perubahan sang gadis—dan ia sendiri tak sabar menanti kejutan yang akan diberikan adik sepupunya itu—hasil kerja keras dipingit oleh Kurenai. "Kami menyayangimu, Hinata. Dan bagaimanapun kau, kami tetap bangga padamu," katanya, menegaskan yang sudah jelas dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Hanabi dan Kurenai menghentikan langkah mereka, menoleh ke belakang menemukan Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengangguk mantap pada Neji. Lalu ia menatap adik semata wayangnya dan guru yang amat dikasihinya itu.

Kurenai tahu Hinata pasti mengerti ia pun bangga pada muridnya itu. Tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa muridnya telah siap menghadapi dunia, kemudian berkata, "Kau pasti sukses, Hinata."

"Terima kasih banyak," respon Hinata tulus dengan suara tercekat.

Dan dengan itu, ketiganya berlalu meninggalkan sang pewaris klan Hyuuga menyeka airmata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dibuncahi energi yang bersumber dari keharuan, Hinata berjalan mendekati tangga utama berpegangan pada tepian tangan dan menatap pada keramaian yang memenuhi _ballroom_ ruangan di lantai satu itu.

Suara pembawa acara dengan merdu bergema memanggil ayah dan ibunya untuk naik ke atas panggung mewah itu. Pertanda ia akan segera diperkenalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya langsung pada dunia. Pers sudah siap-siaga meliput berita yang mengundang penasaran publik—karena keberadaan sang pewaris dirahasiakan dari umum.

Gadis itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan membenahi pakaiannya. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan mengiringi kepalanya yang terangkat tegak, ia memosisikan dirinya untuk siap melangkah ke bawah tangga sewaktu-waktu namanya dikumandangkan.

Ia tahu _lighting_ putih menyilaukan itu akan menghujamnya—membuatnya bersinar, di saat yang sama semua mata akan tertuju padanya.

Sebait doa bernapaskan harapan Hinata panjatkan pada Tuhan.

'_Semoga aku bisa dan tidak mengecewakan diriku sendiri!'_

.__

#~**~#

**.**

Seorang pemuda yang usai menikmati _smoothie berry_ hendak meraih segelas _wine_ menghentikan gerakannya lalu celingak-celinguk tatkala di tengah kebisingan pesta, bersuara orang-orang memanggilkan nama kecilnya. Menemukan sumber suara dari gerombolan remaja yang sebaya dirinya, ia meletakkan minumannya dan menghampiri teman-temannya. Bertukar _highfive_ dengan pemuda lain bertato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya.

"Yo, senang kau kembali ke Jepang, Naruto," sapa Kiba Inuzuka, "Pulang dari Australia, kau kelihatan makin gosong," candanya.

Naruto Namikaze tertawa keras. Meninju main-main lengan sahabatnya itu. "Bodoh! Aku kelihatan makin keren, tahu!"

"Hai!" Tepukan hangat di lengan dan suara ceria itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang, Naruto? Astaga … benci aku mengakui ini, tapi kau lumayan keren sekarang!" kata gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu yang cantik itu takjub.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, rupanya ia tetap mencolok. Rambut pirang yang terkesan berantakan—benar-benar tidak sempat dirapikan karena tadi buru-buru berangkat dirusuhi ibunya, tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi tannya, mata biru briliannya, sikap yang membuat orang lain menyadari auranya bukanlah orang yang sembarangan di balik sosok supelnya itu.

Naruto menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya dari lima tahun yang lalu ia kenal, kini sudah banyak berubah. "Sekedar info, aku datang karena dipaksa _Okaa-san_. Aku baru saja sehari yang lalu kembali dari Australia—niat suciku hari ini sebenarnya berhibernasi. Dan terima kasih—aku dari dulu memang tampan!" Dia tertawa lagi, lalu mengaduh tatkala Ino mencubit tangannya dan Kiba menepuk punggungnya keras.

"Memang kau pikir kau itu koala atau serangga musim dingin, Naruto?" sahut Shino membuat Naruto terlonjak terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Eh, Shino, koala itu jauuuh lebih menarik daripada serangga—apalagi kalau bandingkan dengan kecoa. Apalagi kalau koala hibernasi sambil memeluk ranting _eucalyptus_. Lucuuuu!" tanggap Naruto yang membuat Shino mendengus—jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui perkataan si pirang.

"Kau masih terlihat sebodoh yang kuingat, _Dobe_," sahut suara datar di belakang Naruto.

"Apakah itu salam yang pantas untuk pertemuan kita kembali setelah lima tahun?" tanya Naruto, menyeringai pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Kamu masih terlihat se-_lifeless_ yang kuingat, _Teme_."

"Kau berubah, Naruto…" kata seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gaun _fluffy_ merah mudanya.

"Masih sama," kata Sasuke. Pandangan yang meneliti penampilan Naruto—mencari perubahan yang kentara, menyebabkan Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Waktu lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang berubah, Sakura-_san_," balas pemuda di samping Naruto yang berbaur dengan mereka. Gayanya cukup seronok—di tempat yang dihembusi _Air Conditioner_ ini dia mengenakan kemeja dengan bagian perut _sixpack_-nya terekspos. Sekilas pandang tampak mirip Sasuke, namun model rambut dan warna kulit mereka cukup berbeda.

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia enggan bertandang ke pesta ini karena sebenarnya tidak siap bertemu dengan gadis refleksi musim semi ini lagi. "Terima kasih, Sai. Dan … hai, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. Masih seperti yang selalu Naruto ingat—dan itu menyebabkan perasaan tidak nyaman menghimpit hatinya.

"Naruto, bagaimana kuliner di Australia? Ada ramen?" tanya Chouji yang juga mengambil sepiring kue yang baru ditawarkan pramusaji tadi.

Naruto hanya menertawakan garing atas pertanyaan _out of topic_ yang Chouji lontarkan. "Tidak buruk. Parahnya, tidak ada ramen!"

"Merepotkan saja," gumam Shikamaru, ia dan Sasuke bisa mengerti kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini … ia baru saja kembali dari Australia, dan langsung bertemu Sakura. Bagaimana _mood_-nya jadi tidak buruk?

Mau tak mau teman-teman yang mengelilingi mereka _sweatdrop_ tatkala melihat Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha bertukar _highfive_ khas keduanya yang tak akan bisa ditiru orang lain. Memang mereka bersahabat, tapi tak bisakah kebiasaan saling mengejek dan mem-_bully_ satu sama lain itu berubah? Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, dan Sasuke mendengus menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Hari ini cuaca di Australia sangat cerah—seharusnya, karena kau di sini," sindir Sasuke dengan senyum sinis palsu. "Makanya hari ini bersalju lebat."

"Oh, kupikir hari ini bersalju lebat karena kau masih terjebak hati dinginmu itu," tanggap Naruto sama sinisnya.

"_You jerk."_ Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto—

"_Damn you."_ —yang dibalas dengan tatapan berintesitas sama.

Dan sepasang sahabat itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian Naruto yang tergelak dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Semua menggeleng-geleng, lalu tertawa lega. Ternyata Naruto tidak terlalu berubah … atau begitulah yang mereka pikir.

Usai tertawa puas, ekspresi Naruto kembali terlihat _cool_ lagi. Tidak sadar itu membuat para gadis yang berada di sekitarnya meliriknya, meski kentara mereka curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

Lampu-lampu ruangan yang mendadak dipadamkan di gedung itu dan satu-satunya lampu sorot yang mengarah ke panggung membuat semua perhatian terfokus pada panggung. Di sana telah berdiri sepasang suami-istri Hyuga dengan senyum formal bergaya profesional.

Naruto berpamitan pada teman-teman mereka, lalu menyeret Sasuke mendekat ke panggung utama—menulikan diri dari makian dan gerutuan kawannya itu. Tentu dapat akses mudah untuk mendekat karena aura kawannya itu dan border kipas di bagian saku jasnya, sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia dari famili Uchiha.

Aula itu sunyi-senyap tatkala sang tuan rumah membuka acara dengan sambutan-sambutan dan pidato, terkecuali dari _shutter_ kamera dan pers yang meliput gila-gilaan. Tak lama Naruto menguap lebar-lebar membuat Sasuke melirik jijik. Rupa-rupanya, Naruto benar-benar tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan tuan rumah Hyuga di atas panggung.

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku kurang tidur, tahu," tukas Naruto seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Omong-omong, ini pesta perayaan apa, sih?" Suara menahan kantuk itu bertanya.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala si blonde, Sasuke menjawab dingin, "Menyambut kedatangan pewaris klan Hyuga, serta ulang tahun ketujuh belas sang pewaris."

Naruto tertarik. Bagaimana tidak? Kata ayahnya tadi pagi, perusahaan keluarga mereka, Namikaze Inc. akan bekerjasama dengan Hyuga dalam sebuah proyek pemasaran produk pangan terbaru. Pewaris? Berarti si pewarisnya itu yang akan bekerjasama dengannya. Rasa penasaran akan si pewaris Hyuga terbit dalam diri berhasil mengusir kantuknya.

"…jadi, di hari yang bertepatan dengan usiannya menjadi tujuh belas tahun, kami hendak memperkenalkan pewaris sah klan Hyuga," kata Hiashi, lalu menarik napas sebagai jeda sejenak.

"Kami sendiri sudah lama belum bertemu dengan putri kami." Suara lembut Ritsuki menimpali perkataan suaminya. Dilihatnya Neji dan Hanabi telah berdiri di dekat panggung dan Kurenai yang berada bersama mereka memberikan sebuah kode dengan anggukkan kepala. "Kita sama-sama penasaran."

Terdengar riuh-rendah tawa menanggapi candaan sang perancang busana dari Hyuga itu yang sangat menawan dalam balutan busana khas klan Hyuga. Dan Ritsuki mengenggam erat tangan suaminya, tersenyum geli ketika menyadari bahwa suaminya itu ternyata tegang juga—memberitahukan tanpa suara bahwa putri sulung mereka telah siap.

"Mari kita sama-sama temui dia…" tegas Hiashi dan melirik istrinya, mereka berdua akan memanggilkan nama putri mereka bersama—karena bukan hanya ia sendiri yang merasa tegang.

"… Hyuga Hinata."

Lampu sorot mendadak menyala serentak lalu menghambur ke berbagai arah sebelum tidak lagi menyorot panggung, tapi menghujamkan cahayanya ke puncak tangga bergelar karpet merah yang tersambung dengan panggung.

Berdiri di sana, seorang gadis cantik besurai indigo dan berkulit putih mulus yang terbalut dalam gaun elegannya mulai menuruni tangga dengan anggun sembari kedua tangannya memegangi bagian depan gaunnya agar tidak terjatuh, satu demi satu.

Sebuah tiara bunga-bunga emas putih bertahta anggun di puncak surai indigonya. Rambut panjang sang gadis digelung bagian atasnya dan disematkan jepit indah, bagian belakang rambutnya terurai halus dan anak-anak rambut jatuh bergelombang membingkai wajah yang menyiratkan kelembutan itu. Gaun putih dengan _mid lenght stripe_ yang jatuh teruntai di lengan, bermotifkan rangkai jalar bunga-bunga khas klan Hyuga selaras dengan _border_ dari pertengah atas gaun hingga menyusut ke bawah gaun yang jauh menimbulkan kesan gradasi, membalut postur tubuh sang gadis yang sempurna. Apalagi saat ia berjalan perlahan dan bagian remple sederhana di belakangnya terseret perlahan mengesankan elegan.

Di masing-masing telinganya terhias sepasang anting yang selaras dengan kalung _yin_ dan _yang_ serasi tersemat di leher jenjangnya, tepat di atas tulang selangka yang terbalut kulit mulus tanpa cela dan bahu tak terlapisi apa pun. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya melingkar jam tangan rantai berwarna silver dan cincin yang tersemat di jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Sepasang _white_ _ivory high heels_ setinggi sekian sentimeter yang dihiasi pita putih bersih ber-_glitter_ sebagai alas kakinya. _Make-up_ tipis natural dibubuhi menegaskan wajahnya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah cantik. Pelengkapnya adalah senyum lembut yang mencuri napas orang-orang ketika melihat paras memesonanya.

_And, voila! Here comes Hyuga's gorgeous princess! _

Bohong kalau dibilang para lelaki tidak melirik Hinata. Bahkan yang datang dengan pasangan saja atau paruh baya masih membelalakkan mata melihat penampilan gadis pewaris—astaga ternyata pewaris klan sekaliber Hyuga adalah gadis secantik ini!

Suara _shutter_ kamera ditekan kian marak terdengar ditingkahi suara gemuruh decak kagum dan hujan blitz kamera seperti kembang api yang menyilaukan menyaingi _lighting_ ballroom Hyuga itu.

Mata ungu keperakan Hinata yang bergulir menyapu ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya, tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru cemerlang. Biru. Seperti langit di musim panas. Biru yang kuat seakan menariknya ke dalam biru indahnya yang laksana samudera.

Sejenak, mereka bertatapan. Bertukar senyum. Berlalu begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya Hinata fokus berjalan ke panggung berkarpet merah seperti warna karpet di tangga yang baru dilewatinya.

Ibu bergegas memeluknya dengan linangan air mata dan ayah… Hinata yakin, indera pengelihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Inikah senyum yang telah lama ia harapkan dari sang ayah kepadanya?

Hiashi berganti memeluk canggung Hinata. Lalu mengarahkan _stand mike_ itu pada Hinata, suasana mendadak sunyi senyap. Menanti suara yang mudah-mudahan saja secantik sosoknya, dari gadis yang kini sedang berulang tahun. Tidak lucu kalau tuan putri sepertinya punya suara secempreng Donal Bebek.

"Semuanya, selamat siang. Salam kenal," sapa Hinata dengan senyum yang membuat Neji melempar pandangan mengancam pada sebagian besar pemuda yang matanya seolah berubah jadi _love_ saat melihatnya, "saya Hinata Hyuuga, mohon kerjasama dan bimbingannya."

Dengan sikap aristokrat yang ia pelajari susah-payah dari Kurenai—tutornya itu memang sangat lembut tapi tegas Hinata mengangkat sedikit ujung roknya, lalu membungkuk perlahan. Ketika Hinata menegakkan lagi tubuhnya, ayahnya menyandarkan kepala padanya sembari menepuk-nepuk lengannya, dan ibunya terisak kecil di bahunya. Ketika semua larut dalam keterharuan yang dalam dan bertepuk tangan meriah ….

Hinata kembali bertemu pandang dengan dia—si pemilik mata biru itu, mengenakan tuksedo putih yang kontras tapi serasi dengan kulit tannya. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu tidak mengurangi kerennya pemuda _stylish_ itu. Sepertinya, pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut menyadari Hinata kembali menatapnya, sehingga dia nyengir—membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan karena merasakan jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat, _lagi_.

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun. Putriku sudah gadis, sudah dewasa…" Hiashi mengecup kening anaknya—ini jelas mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Dan ibunya juga paman Hizashi, Neji dan Hanabi serta para tetua Hyuga yang tadi dipanggil oleh Ritsuki bergegas bergabung dalam momen keluarga ini.

"Hinata _Nee-san_ yang cantik tapi masih lebih cantik aku … selamat ulang tahun," kata Hanabi tulus. Perkataan ini membuat Hinata tertawa geli seraya merangkul sang adik dalam pelukan hangat.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Jangan tersenyum selama kau berada di pesta ini!" ancamnya—masih dengan senyum manis mengisyaratkan _oh-aku-kakak-yang-baik_.

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Tidak seperti Hinata, Hanabi yang mengerti maksud terselubung Neji balas tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Nah, Hinata… sekarang kau duduk saja di kursimu. Hanabi, antarkan Hinata!" instruksi Hiashi.

Hanabi mengangguk seraya membantu mengangkat bagian belakang gaun sang kakak, Neji pun tanpa disuruh mengawal Hinata dengan menggandeng lengannya dengan gaya protektif. Mereka menuruni tangga lagi, satu demi satu. Baru saja mereka selesai menuruni tangga, pihak pers yang tadi ada di depan panggung kini beralih, berniat mewawancarai mereka.

"Maaf. Jika ingin wawancara, nanti saja di konferensi pers seminggu lagi!" kata Neji tegas. Beberapa sekuriti segera mengamankan mereka bertiga.

Baru sebentar, Hinata sudah merasa hidupnya yang sederhana di Inggris berubah jadi begitu risih—mungkin nanti akan rumit.

Begitu ekor matanya menangkap Hinata sudah duduk sempurna di singgasananya, dan para hadirin semua berdiri satu-satu mengantri hendak memberikannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Hiashi kembali bersuara di atas panggung.

"Semuanya… bagi yang ingin mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa, dipersilakan! Selamat menikmati jamuan pesta dari Hyuga." Dan dengan itu, kedua suami istri Hyuuga itu pun melangkah menuju tempat masing-masing, di mana mereka akan memantau bagaimana sikap Hinata sebagai pewaris klan Hyuga.

Hanabi berdiri di samping kiri Hinata, dan Neji berdiri di samping kanan dengan pandangan galak mengancam khusus kepada mereka yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang membuatnya jijik. Sementara Hinata berdiri dan bersalaman dengan banyak orang. Terlalu banyak.

'_Berapa banyak orang yang hadir dalam pesta ini?'_ batin Hinata lelah—walau begitu senyumnya tak juga pupus.

Usai kolega-kolega relasi Hyuga dan tamu-tamu terhormat berlalu, Hinata baru mau duduk ketika ketiga temannya sejak dulu menjerit gembira menghampirinya. Keempatnya berpelukan senang.

"Hinataaaaa … ya ampun, kau cantik sekali!" pekik Ino kagum.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Kau putri di hari ini."

Tenten tertawa. Tak ayal Sakura dan Ino sangat bersemangat—karena dulu seingat mereka Hinata bukanlah sosok yang akan cocok dengan busana ala tuan putri seperti sekarang, "Hei, Ino, Sakura, pelan-pelan saja, ya! Nanti riasan Hinata bisa rusak."

"Te-terima kasih…" ucap Hinata tulus dan terharu. Terlukis semburat tipis bagai senja yang menutup hari dengan indah mewarnai wajahnya. "Aku rindu sekali pada kalian." Direspon dengan pekik bahagia lagi ketika ketiga gadis tersebut tertawa dan membenamkan mereka bersama dalam pelukan bersahabat.

"Oi, _three ladies over there_! Berikan kesempatan untuk kami bersalaman dengan Hinata _Ojou-sama_ juga," seru Kiba pura-pura kesal.

Keempatnya saling melepaskan diri, "Hinata, selamat ulang tahun!" bisik mereka.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," balas Hinata lirih penuh ketulusan.

Mulai dari Chouji, Shikamaru dan Lee, ketiganya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun serta menyalaminya sambil lalu. Tapi Hinata tahu, mereka mengucapkannya dengan tulus ketimbang relasi-relasi bisnis ayah dan ibunya.

Lalu datanglah Shino dan Kiba, keduanya merangkul akrab Hinata. Membuat Neji mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam nan pekat serta menusuk—kakak laki-laki mana yang tidak kesal melihat adik perempuannya disentuh begitu kasual—yang tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuhbelas! Tuhan … sekarang kau cantik sekali!" puji Kiba, "Ya, kan, Shino?"

"Hmph." Anggukkan dari Shino yang membenarkan letak kacamata hitam _trendy_ miliknya. "Kau terlihat berbeda."

Sai yang muncul entah darimana tersenyum aneh, meraih tangan Hinata hendak mengecupnya. "Kau cantik, Hinata _Ojou-sama_." Sebelum Neji menepis tangan Sai dan meraih saputangan yang diulurkan Hanabi untuk mengelap punggung tangan kanan Hinata.

"Jauhkan diri kalian dari Hinata!" bentak Neji galak, lalu menarik mundur Hinata dan terang-terangan memelototi Kiba yang instingnya tajam seperti anjing menarik mundur Shino dan Sai karena ngeri.

"Dan aku curiga kau itu _sister com_—"

"Jangan lanjutkan, Lee!" seru sang kakak sepupu yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

Lee menyalami Hinata dan mengacungkan jempol, tersenyum lebar yang serasa menyilaukan melebihi _blitz_ kamera. "Kau penuh semangat masa muda, Hinata!"

"Terima kasih." Hinata yang sejak awal memulai sesi bersalam-kenalan dengan tamu-tamu di pesta ini merasa pujian Lee jauh lebih baik dari kata-kata yang mengindikasikan kecantikannya, hal itu hanya membuatnya malu dan merasa tidak pantas. Dia belum menyadari kehadiran salah seorang temannya lagi yang datang dengan orang lain.

"Eh, Sasuke, kenapa aku mesti ikut juga? Aku tidak mengenal Nona Hyuga. Lagipula tadi orangtuaku bilang mereka hanya akan reunian dengan Hyuga Hiashi-_sama_ dan istrinya." Naruto menjawil sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sedikit banyak ia penasaran dengan gadis itu—tentu Naruto menyadari tadi sang pewaris Hyuga berpandangan dengannya.

"Nanti juga aku perkenalkan," sahut Sasuke datar, sebelum senyum licik selintas terlihat padanya. Lalu ia menyeruak maju diikuti Naruto.

Raut wajah Hinata bertambah cerah tatkala melihat sahabatnya yang paling dingin turut datang ke pestanya. Tetap (sok) _cool_ dengan kedua tangan bersarang di saku celana bahan _tux_ hitamnya.

"_Otanjoubi omodetou gozaimasu_, Hinata Hyuga _Ojou-sama_," kata Sasuke datar.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Bahunya yang sempat terangkat semangat kini turun sedikit karena antisipasi. "Kumohon, Sasuke. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi…" kata Hinata lemas, menyebabkan tawa menggema di sekitar tempat duduk sang pewaris Hyuga.

"Perkenalkan—" Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Hinata dan mendorong sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu ke depan. "Naruto Namikaze, temanku—" Hinata terlihat terkejut ketika Sasuke mengucapkan '_teman_', "—pindah ke Jepang dan menetap di Konoha ini setelah kau pindah." Lalu Sasuke melirik malas temannya. "_Dobe_, ini Hinata—putri pingit Hyuga."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Hinata, "_Do-dobe_?" Ketika Hinata melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Naruto—mengira bahwa yang si bungsu Uchiha itu katakan adalah kebenaran, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei, jangan dengarkan Uchiha menyebalkan ini! Dia pembual!" tukas Naruto cepat. Semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat Naruto berusaha menginjak kaki Sasuke, tapi berhasil dihindari yang bersangkutan. "Kupastikan kau akan mati nanti, Uchiha Keparat," desis Naruto memelototi kawannya itu lebih tajam dari mata pisau. Sebelum ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika menatap Hinata, dan tersenyum formal—sembari membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Disapanya Hinata dengan bahasa Ibu mereka, "_Hajimemashite_, Hyuga-_sama_."

Hinata tahu orang ini yang tadi bertatapan dan membuatnya linglung, senyuman formal pun terkembang di wajah Hinata—seraya menarik sedikit ke atas tepian gaunnya dan balas membungkukkan badan, "_Ha-hai'. Do-dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Namikaze-_sama_."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan gaya bosan. "Ini mengerikan."

"Aduuuuhhh! Kalian ini formal sekali, sih!" Ino terkikik geli.

Naruto tampak salah tingkah ketika melihat Hinata menanggapi perkataan Ino dengan tawa kecil—seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentak ulu hatinya. Menarik napas panjang dengan kepercayaan diri baru, senyum yang lebih tulus terulas di wajahnya. Naruto memperkenalkan diri lagi, "Salam kenal, Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Perhatian Hinata teralih. Jeda sejenak, ia hanya menatapi uluran tangan Naruto—membuat senyum lima jarinya goyah. Lalu menjabat tangannya lebih bersahabat. Seulas senyum manis terulas di wajah cantik itu. "Sa-salam ke-kenal juga, Naruto … -_kun_." Dilihatnya Naruto nyengir lega, dan itu menular padanya. "A-aku juga se-senang."

"EEEEAAAAA!" teriak teman-teman di sekitar mereka menggoda—tak mengindahkan protes dari Neji atau dengus geli Sasuke.

Hinata tersipu malu dan buru-buru menarik tangannya sementara Naruto dengan canggung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"_STOP_!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Semua terlonjak kaget. Suasana di sekitar situ menjadi tegang.

Ada apakah?

Ino baru saja mau mengomeli Sakura yang mengejutkan mereka semua, tapi diurungkannya niatnya karena Sakura terlihat begitu tegang. Membuahkan pandangan bertanya dan bingung

Apakah Sakura tidak menyukai Hinata begitu dekat dengan Naruto? Dengan langkah satu demi satu menandangkan hawa seram, Sakura mendekati mereka. Tak mungkin juga dia cemburu—seharusnya karena dia sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Naruto, dan lelaki itu baru berkenalan dengan Hinata.

Hinata berdebar-debar. Dia merasa Sakura marah terhadapnya dari aura-aura hitam imajiner yang menyelubunginya. Mengapa marah padanya? Apa salahnya? Ia baru saja pulang dari Inggris. Apa ia berbuat salah pada Sakura dan gadis itu belum memaafkannya? Tapi ia kan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura seperti ia dekat dengan Tenten.

Mata ametis dari pemilik rambut indigo ini dapat membaca kilat di mata emerald yang kini sedang beradu pandang dengannya. Sesuatu yang terasa mengerikan, firasat buruk menerpanya.

Naruto tak sadar ia menahan napas sejak mendengar teriakan "_stop_" dari Sakura tadi. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura?

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Anw, untuk teman-teman yang ingin bayangan tentang outfit Hinata, bisa dicek outfit Taylor Swift di video klip Love Story—bukan gaun jadulnya ya tapi yang cocok dengan deskripsi saya. :D**

**"Happy (belated) birthday, Hinata-hime, and I wish you all the best, plus I hope you will end up together with Naruto! maksudnya… Udah telat, sekarang masih diputus lagiiiii… saya nanti update pas tahun baru yah?**

_**.**_

**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	2. Chapter 2

a

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk RnR yang telah membaca/review/fave/alert/follow fic ini plus saya sekaligus. Ahaaay, saya cinta semuanyaaaa! *_***

_**Dozo, minna-sama! I will survive~**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any commercial profit from making this fanfiction.**

**Waring: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, OOT, typo(s), selipan bahasa asing.**

**Special backsound: **

**The Waltz – O.S.T Ashita no Nadja **

**Can We Dance – The Vamps **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Last chapter: **

"Siapa tahu ada cinta romantis menunggu Kak Hinata di sana."

_Awal candaan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sedenting tawa. _

.

"Kami menyayangimu, Hinata. Dan bagaimanapun kau, kami tetap bangga padamu."

_Kejujuran paling tulus yang menerbitkan perasaan haru._

_._

'Semoga aku bisa dan tidak mengecewakan diriku sendiri!'

_Sebait doa bernapaskan harapan dipanjatkan pada Tuhan. _

_._

"Salam kenal, Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

_The first fateful encounter—_

.

"Sa-salam ke-kenal juga, Naruto … -_kun_.A-aku juga se-senang."

—_and their hearts skips a beat. _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**The Waltz**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**First Impression"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sekerjap mata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura berubah ekspresi lagi, datar. "Tidak apa-apa."

Semua baru mau mengomelinya, ketika Sakura mendadak tertawa kencang. "KYAAAA~ kalian ini cocoook sekaliii!" jerit Sakura dengan mata berbinar menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

"HAH?!" Semuanya ternganga melihat Sakura yang tampak antusias.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan—perkataan Sakura itu menorehkan segaris luka baru padanya. Sedikit-banyak, Naruto merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan dia serasi dengan Hinata padahal Naruto sendiri susah-payah melupakannya? Benarkah Sakura merasa tidak apa-apa sama sekali jika Naruto tidak menyukainya seperti dulu? Ketika ia tengah menggulirkan pandangan kesal, tak sengaja dilihatnya Hinata yang salah tingkah karena perkataan Sakura. Dan entah kenapa, saat itu juga Naruto merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Seseorang datang mendekati mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Maaf mengganggu. Hinata-_sama_, Anda ditunggu Hiashi-_sama_ sekarang juga. Permisi."

Hinata mengangguk singkat lalu menoleh dengan senyum tipis menghadap yang lain, "Teman-teman, maaf … aku ditunggu Ayah. Terima kasih, Shion-_san_."

Kiba terkekeh, "Shion, mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Kiba dengan senyum lebar.

"Kiba gerak cepat!" seru Tenten.

Merasa perhatian darinya teralih, Hinata tersenyum kecil, melihat Kiba dan Shion yang digoda habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku permisi dulu, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata sopan.

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar—memaklumi Hinata yang pamit mendahului mereka. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya tersenyum lagi seperti saat ini. Ditolehkannya kepala pada Sasuke, luput melihat seringai licik dalam airmuka pemuda bergaya emo itu. "Ayo kita turun dari sini! Aku lapaaar~"

"Otakmu itu isinya hanya mengisi perut—oi, _Dobe_!" Sasuke berdecak kesal menyusul langkah panjang kawannya itu.

Hinata yang didampingi Neji menuruni tangga. Di seberang tangga yang satu lagi, terlihat Naruto juga menuruni tangga diekori Saske. Kedua pemuda itu tidak memedulikan mereka dipanggil-panggil oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto dan Hinata … mereka berpisah jalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

.__

#~**~#

**.**

Hinata seorang diri menghampiri kedua orang tuanya karena sesudah turun dari panggung tadi Neji dihampiri juniornya yang merupakan pelajar berprestasi di universitasnya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian agak terlalu kasual dengan rambut semerah darah dan tato kanji cinta di sudut keningnya, tidak memiliki alis dengan mata yang mengingatkannya akan Panda.

Hinata dengan halus pamit dan bergegas memenuhi panggilan suami-istri Hyuga itu. Tak jauh dari panggung musik, orangtuanya berdiri berdampingan dengan _champagne_ di tangan mereka, bercakap-cakap dengan kolega-kolega mereka.

"Maaf menganggu," tegur Hinata sopan. Perhatian lekas terpusat padanya dan gumam-gumam aneh serta pandangan orang-orang terhormat yang menyelidik, diulaskannya senyum kaku. "Ada apa _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ memanggilku?" Melelahkan sekali harus beraristokrat ria bahkan terhadap keluarga sendiri. Hinata tidak menyukai semua ini—sejujurnya karena membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ini putri kami." Hiashi tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan putrinya. Tersenyum dingin, matanya menyiratkan keangkuhan dan kepuasan karena meneliti ekspresi terpana relasi-relasinya. "Hinata Hyuuga."

Sekali lagi, Hinata membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat. Dalam hati mengkhawatirkan tiara yang dikenakannya bisa saja jatuh. "Salam kenal." Untunglah dia tidak terbata-bata walau merasa agak keki.

Gumam-gumam dan senyum formal merespon perkenalan Hinata. Kali ini Hiashi menatap putrinya, "Kapan kau akan memulai acara ulangtahunmu, Hinata?"

"Bukankah sudah dimulai dari tadi, Ayah?" Hinata balik bertanya, bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hiashi.

"Potong kue," cetus Hiashi, tak hirau dengan sepasang mata yang serupa miliknya membelalak kaget, "kau belum melakukannya."

Oke. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ayahnya, aristokrat kaku yang menjunjung semua tata krama dan tradisi, memintanya melakukan ritual sederhana potong kue yang dahulu kala selalu dianggapnya kekanak-kanakan? Hinata merasa bahwa pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya mungkin bukan ayahnya.

"Sekarang saja, ya, Nak?" Pertanyaan Ritsuki memulihkan Hinata dari keterkejutannya.

Gadis yang di hari ini beranjak pada usia tujuh belas tahun itu berpikir sejenak, sampai Shion menghampiri mereka lalu membungkuk tanda hormat dan berbisik padanya.

Hinata menahan luapan di hatinya lalu mengulum senyumnya, "Setelah aku kembali nanti. Tolong berikan aku waktu setengah jam," pinta Hinata, menghindari tatapan _"buas"_ dari pemuda-pemuda yang dapat dipastikan anak relasi bisnis orangtuanya.

"Selama itu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Hinata?" tanya Ritsuki heran.

"Aku … ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Oh, Haruno atau Uchiha? Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, dan yang lainnya?" Ibunya memastikan, dengan senyum meyakinkan dari Hinata, ibunya menghela napas lega dan diikuti angukkan persetujuan dari Hiashi. "Boleh saja. Sampaikan salam kami pada mereka, ya."

Hinata tidak menyangka orangtuanya akan memperbolehkannya pergi sebentar begitu saja. Bahkan tidak menyadari kejanggalan tingkahnya karena telah berbohong. Tapi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah dibuatnya, Hinata segera berpamitan dan undur diri dari hadapan orang-orang tua—serta kabur dari tatapan mesum yang dilayangkan padanya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangkat rok panjangnya dan melangkah secepat yang ia bisa di atas karpet merah terbentang dari panggung hingga pintu utama. Sesekali tersenyum pada sapa-sapaan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Shion mengejar Hinata dengan terburu-buru, "Mengapa tidak memulai acaranya, Hinata-_sama_?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Kakinya bersilang dengan anggun, lalu Hinata menoleh sedikit membuat roknya melambai perlahan—berefek menimbulkan seru kagum karena ia terlihat seperti berpose ala foto model, "Aku mau bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang tadi kauberitahukan kedatangan mereka, Shion. "

"Tadi kata Nona ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman—"

"Aku sudah bertemu mereka tadi, Shion," potong Hinata. Shion tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata—tak tahu bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang sudah berani mengelabui orangtuanya sendiri, "Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Ayah, Ibu, Hanabi, atau pun Kak Neji … kumohon, Shion," pinta Hinata memelas.

Shion yang notabene dididik sebagai seorang _Housekeeper_ dan telah mengurus sekaligus menjadi teman Hinata dari kecil tentu mengerti bagaimana sifat Nonanya itu. Maka ia hanya mengangguk setuju. "Perlu kutemani, Nona?" tawarnya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau berdansa saja dulu dengan Kiba," goda Hinata halus. Senang melihat Shion yang wajahnya memerah, "aku pergi dulu."

Dengan anggukkan dan sedikit gerutuan dari Shion, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sekali lagi, tidak memedulikan seluruh pandangan para lelaki yang seakan hendak memangsanya.

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan _main ballroom_ dan tidak bereaksi pada siulan menggoda yang ditujukan kepadanya, menarik perhatian seseorang yang sama muaknya dengan orang-orang borjuis di sekitarnya. Di pesta semacam ini banyak bermuka dua, pikir si pengamat Hinata. Dia berpamitan kepada rekannya, beralasan sakit perut hendak ke toilet. Padahal ia penasaran pada gadis itu.

Setiap penjaga yang dilewati sang pewaris Hyuuga pasti akan membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, dan menyapanya sopan. Lebih mengejutkan lagi Hinata justru balas menegur mereka dengan ramah ketimbang sapaan modus dari pemuda-pemuda yang tertarik padanya. Entah kenapa, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum menemukan tingkah unik yang sangat jarang dijumpainya pada Nona muda dari klan ternama.

Tata kramanya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Tapi melihat sikapnya yang lebih sederhana dan terlihat tulus pada pegawai serendah sekuriti dan pelayan itu, mengingat derajat tingginya itu cukup mengherankan. Tentu saja ini membuat semua yang bekerja di mansion Hyuuga ini sangat menyukai tuan putri mereka, mungkin bahkan menyayanginya. Masa pewaris sah Hyuga tidak mengetahui bahwa merendahkan sikap mereka pada orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah itu dianggap tabu dan amat menggelikan bagi golongan aristokrat?

"Tolong bukakan pintunya," pinta Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata-_sama_, di luar sangat dingin dan turun salju," sahut penjaga pintu utama, menolak permintaan Hinata.

Hinata pasang muka memelas yang teramat sangat, sanggup membuat siapapun luluh karena tatapannya. "Oh, a-ayolah … Kotetsu-_san_!"

Kotetsu menghela napas berat, sulit baginya untuk menolak. Hinata beralih menatap penjaga pintu besar berwarna coklat yang menghalangi mata ungu keperakkannya untuk menatap salju yang satu lagi. "Tolong, Izumo-_san_…"

Orang tadi mengernyit heran. Mungkin gadis ini sudah sinting kali, ya. Di puncak musim dingin bersuhu rendah serta guguran salju, dia malah ingin keluar. Untuk apa? Tidakkah seharusnya dia menjadi seorang tuan putri yang dipuja semua orang? Berbaur dengan kalangan _socialita_, menanggapi tawaran para lelaki yang menawarkan diri untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

Kotetsu dan Izumo saling berpandangan—menggeleng lemah menyiratkan kekalahan, membuka pintu dengan enggan. Raut wajah nona mereka mencerah, lalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa berterima kasih. "Terima kasih, Kotetsu-_san_, Izumo-_san_." Menatap keduanya bergantian lekat-lekat. "Tolong sampaikan pada yang lainnya, tidak usah repot memberikanku hadiah. Jasa kalian selama ini jauh lebih dari cukup untukku."

Kedua pria itu terkejut. Nona mereka yang satu ini bisa saja menebak rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh segenap tenaga pekerja di rumah Hyuuga itu. Orang itu terkekeh geli, benar dugaannya—Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang menarik.

Kotetsu dan Izumo tertawa. Memberikan hormat, sehormat-hormatnya pada nona mereka. "Baik, Hinata-_sama_!"

Tersenyum ramah Hinata melenggang keluar dari pintu. Baru tiga langkah melewati pintu, mata ungu keperakkannya melebar terpesona karena pemandangan yang memenuhi indera pengelihatannya.

Rumahnya—istana yang seperti museum ini—sama seperti kemarin, tertimbun salju. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah terparkir di halaman yang tidak berumput. Air mancur cantik itu airnya membeku dengan lekukan elok seakan dipahat oleh seniman menjadi karya berestetika tinggi kendati sesungguhnya membeku secara natural. Hamparan hijau rumput kini tertutupi oleh putih. Rangkaian pegunungan yang biasanya menampilkan warna indah biru kehijauan, pula puncaknya diselimuti putih.

Sepoi angin dingin membuat anak-anak rambut indigo yang membingkai wajahnya menari perlahan. Salju berguguran dari langit kelabu. Putih, lembut, dingin, bergumpal lalu mengendap pada gaya gravitasi yang menariknya.

Pemandangan ini membuatnya merindukan Inggris dan musim dinginnya. Meskipun udara yang dihirupnya dan tanah yang dipijaknya tak lagi sama, namun salju yang berguguran dari langitnya masih sama. Putih dari awan kelabu. Ah, daripada pesta ulang tahun semegah ini, lebih ia bermain perang-perangan bola salju seperti yang dulu ia lakukan dengan Kurenai dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-_sama_?" Sapaan formal dari seorang penjaga di samping tangga yang sangat besar dan panjang. Beberapa penjaga—bagian sekuriti—berdiri berjajar di beberapa anak tangga.

"Baik," jawab Hinata. "Di luar dingin sekali. Mengapa kalian masih berdiri di tangga? Masuk saja ke dalam."

"Ta-tapi, Hinata-_sama_, ini perintah dari Hiashi-_sama_," jawab salah satu penjaga.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Kalian masuk saja ke dalam. Nanti kalau beliau marah pada kalian, katakan aku yang meminta kalian melakukannya." Soal menghadapi ayahnya, tinggal ia laporkan saja hal ini pada ibunya—karena ibunya lebih rasional.

"Kemana Hinata-_sama_ ingin pergi? Perlu kami antarkan?" tanya penjaga yang lain.

"Tidak. Aku ada sedikit keperluan, kalian cepatlah masuk." Hinata membalas senyum dari muka-muka para penjaga yang terlihat lebih gembira dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya berbincang satu sama lain.

Sembari menuruni tangga dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gaunnya, Hinata menemukan mobil pengeruk salju yang tidak henti berputar-putar membersihkan jalan dari gumpalan putih persis kapas itu. Dengan perasaan damai menyusuri jalan yang membentang, tangan terangkat menyentuh salju-salju yang menerpanya. Tanpa tahu-menahu sedari tadi seseorang membuntutinya.

Pandangannya menerawang, sejauh mata memandang, baru disadarinya rumah Hyuga ini benar-benar terlalu luas. "A-astaga … dari sini hingga gerbang jauh sekali," desahnya. Belum apa-apa merasa lelah melihat jarak yang harus ia tempuh ke gerbang masuk istana klan Hyuuga ini.

Kaki putihnya yang terbalu_t high heels_ itu tetap melangkah tanpa ragu, menjejak di atas salju. Tak dihiraukannya butir-butir salju yang jatuh di atas surai bertahtakan sebuah tiara. Begitu pula angin dingin yang menciumi kulitnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Rasa antusias dan berdebar ini tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk menuntaskan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia menyayangkan air mancur yang air-airnya membeku karena pengaruh suhu hampir di mencapai nol derajat. Terekam dalam memorinya, dahulu kala air mancur itu menjulangkan airnya dengan sangat indah. Terutama jika sinar rembulan di malam purnama menimpanya.

Salah satu mobil pengeruk salju mendekatinya. Seseorang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik jendela berembun. "Hinata-_sama_, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?! Kau bisa sakit."

Sedikit bersalah mengetahui supir mobil pengeruk salju itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Ma-maaf," sesalnya, "aku mau ke gerbang utama ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena—sekali lagi karena—ini bukan pertama kalinya sang nona bertingkah anomali. "Bagaimana kalau saya mengantarkan _Ojou-sama_ ke sana?" tawarnya.

Hinata mengangkat jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menimbang sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih, Genma-_san_."

Genma mengangguk lega seraya membantu nonanya untuk menaiki mobil itu. Setelah memastikan posisi Hinata nyaman dan aman, mobil itu melaju menuju gerbang utama.

Orang yang mengikuti Hinata sedari tadi langsung panik. Akhirnya, setelah memantapkan tekad ia berlaku nekat—terima kasih pada rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya, berlari mengejar mobil itu sambil menggerutu dan mengeluh karena cuaca yang teramat dingin. Tak lama, mobil itu berhenti di gerbang utama—menghalanginya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Untung fisiknya terlatih sejak kecil sehingga berlari gila-gilaan seperti ini menembus hawa dingin menggigit bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Mengendap-ngendap, penguntit itu pun mendekati mobil pengeruk salju. Dilihatnya orang yang tadi dipanggil Genma telah membungkuk sopan padanya, menyebabkannya terlonjak kaget—namun dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan diri. Pria berambut coklat itu pasti menyadarinya berlari mengejar mobil yang dikemudikannya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju gerbang utama.

Yang ditemukan olehnya sukses membuatnya tertegun.

Seorang gadis yang tertawa-tawa senang bersama dengan beberapa orang anak kecil dan orang-orang yang sebaya dengannya dalam pakaian sederhana ala rakyat jelata. Tentu bukan dari kalangan elit atau semacamnya.

"Cieeee~ _Ojou-sama_, selamat ulang tahun!" Terlontar ucapan selamat silih berganti pada Hinata yang mereka hanya bisa mengobrol dibatasi oleh gerbang besar.

"Ukh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu," pinta Hinata memelas. Mereka tergelak, mengepulkan uap hangat pada angin dingin yang berhembus.

"Hinata _Nee-chan_, _otanjoubi omodetooou_~!" koor anak-anak kecil ceria.

"Semuanya, terima kasih…" Ia menemukan Hinata sama terharunya dan memperlakukan orang-orang di balik gerbang besar itu sama seperti teman-teman mereka. "Genma-_san_, maaf, tolong ambilku titipanku," ucap Hinata.

Genma mengabaikan dia yang bersembunyi di balik mobil pengeruk salju, bergegas ke pos penjaga, dan kembali lagi menyerahkan satu kantong besar terbungkus plastik putih pada nonanya.

"Terima kasih, Genma," Hinata merogoh kantong plastik, mengeluarkan berkantong-kantong permen coklat yang ia kenali sebagai produk berkualitas manisan tersohor dari Inggris. Membagikannya satu per satu ke anak-anak yang memekik senang.

"Ya ampun, Hinata … kau yakin memberikan hadiah semahal ini pada kami?!" pekik seorang wanita pirang dikuncir empat.

"A-apa kau tidak menyukai hadiahnya, Temari-_san_? Ha-harusnya aku cari yang lain." Hinata menunduk kecewa.

Temari langsung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu maksudku! Justru ini sangat berlebihan, Hinata. Tapi, terima kasih, ya." Diraihnya tangan Hinata yang sangat dingin, tersenyum yang menularkan senyum pada Hinata.

"Hinata, Gaara ada di dalam tidak?" tanya saudara lelaki Temari yang berdandan amat nyentrik, seperti seorang dalang boneka.

"Gaara-_san_? Tadi aku sempat bertemu denga. Kalian bisa ikut denganku kalau mau bertemu dengan—"

"—tidak, tidak usah," tepis Kankurou segera. Ia melirik kakaknya sejenak, dalam diam menyepakati sesuatu.

Suasana hening sejenak dalam kesedihan. Entah kesedihan apa, rasanya masih terlalu sulit untuk merabanya.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan Temari yang sedang bergenggaman tangan dengannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Tinggal lima belas menit untuk kembali ke dalam."

"_Jaa_, Hinata! Selamat berjuang menempuh jalan yang panjang! Padahal kan, kau bisa saja pakai mobil," kata Temari tak habis pikir.

Hinata hanya mengulas senyum tipis, lalu melambai kecil yang dibalas oleh lambaian heboh oleh teman-teman rakyat jelatanya.

"Jaa~ Hinata _Nee-chan_! _Arigatou~_" teriak anak-anak kecil dengan suara cemprengnya yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, didengarnya Temari bersuara, "Hinataaa~ jangan lupa makan sehari tiga kali! Awas _maag_-mu kambuh."

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat kembali, Hinata! Nanti kau bisa terlambat," seru Kankurou.

Hinata membalik dengan sempurna, hanya untuk mendapati senyum terlempar padanya, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata yang lagi-lagi membuatnya linglung karena birunya laut yang sangat disenanginya tertuang di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Salju berjatuhan menjadi latar mereka saat bertemu yang kedua kalinya. Sunyi mengekori kata terakhir dari pemuda itu yang menyebut namanya. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Hinata sendiri rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Kakinya mendadak terasa selunak jeli. Dari sekian banyak orang, ia tidak ingin orang ini yang memergokinya bergaul dengan kalangan bawah. Karena mereka di kalangan elit. Mungkin untuk Hinata, itu bukan masalah. Tapi ia tidak bisa membaca sorot mata yang melunak memandangnya.

"_Hello, there_~ bumi kepada Hinata." Orang itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, salah tingkah. Mengapa dia salah tingkah di saat yang paling tidak tepat? Mana sosok Hyuuga yang tadi begitu anggun dan menjunjung tata krama?

"A-aah… Na…-ruto," respon Hinata malu, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan, ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto penuh semangat. Pemuda penyuka warna oranye itu nyengir lebar, lalu menyapa teman-teman jelata Hinata. "Selamat siang. Salam kenal. Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_. Maksud kalian tadi, Sabaku no Gaara, bukan?" tanya Naruto ramah, "Dia temanku."

Hinata berbalik perlahan. Pupil dengan iris lavendernya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Tadi masih membekas di ingatannya, Naruto bersikap laksana salju. Kendati rupawan, namun dingin seakan tak terjamah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto adalah tipe kaum elit yang akan merakyat. Sedikit-banyak, hal ini memengaruhi perspektif Hinata tentang Naruto. Tapi, kenapa Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan—

"Kau teman Gaara? Syukurlah—kupikir adikku bakal mati kesepian," ujar Kankurou lega membuyarkan kebingungan Hinata.

Naruto bersalaman khas anak laki-laki dengan Kankurou dan _high-five_ dengan anak-anak kecil yang menyertai mereka. Tersenyum lebar pada Temari. Mereka terlihat amat lega dan senang karena Naruto tampak ramah dan tidak seperti bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Naruto, kau tahu dimana Gaara berada?" tanya Temari berharap.

Naruto mengangguk, "Uhm-hm. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak niat mengikuti pesta. Habis—"

Kankurou mencoba berkelakar, "Habis manis sepah dibuang?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, terkekeh sok misterius. "Bukan. habis gelap terbitlah terang!"

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa geli karena Naruto menanggapi lelucon Kankurou.

"Habis apa, Naruto?" tanya Temari setelah tawanya reda.

"Habis … ia juga bukan tipe yang tidak terlalu membaur, terlihat bosan. Kalau kalian begitu menyenangkan seperti ini, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Gaara merasa bosan," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Naruto _Nii-chan_!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping ketika anak-anak kecil menggemaskan itu memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng mereka. "Iya?"

"_Nii-chan_ … pacarnya Hinata _Nee-chan_, ya?" tanya Konohamaru kecil ceria, cengirannya lebar menampilkan giginya yang _berjendela_ dua.

Senyap melingkupi mereka. Hinata ingin masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju yang dibawa pengeruk salju. Supaya tidak ada yang melihat raut wajahnya yang merona—serta agar dapat menetralkan suhu di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat ekstrim.

Tiga jitakan manis didapatkan tiga anak kecil itu. Temari menatap mereka galak. "Kalian ini! Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! Kulaporkan pada Kakek Sarutobi. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang!"

Kankurou tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, Hinata, maaf, ya… mohon maklumi mereka," sesal Temari.

Naruto malah tertawa senang. "Tidak apa-apa." Tangan berkulit tan itu menjulur keluar gerbang utama, menepuk-nepuk kepala tiga orang anak itu. Naruto mendekatkan diri ke mereka. Berbisik-bisik pada ketiganya. "Kalau aku sudah menjadi orang yang beruntung itu, yang pertama kali kukabari… pasti kalian!" Diakhiri dengan kedipan modus pada ketiganya.

Tiga anak itu menjerit bahagia, membuahkan lagi omelan dari Temari dan teguran Kankurou.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Acara ulang tahunmu mulai beberapa menit lagi. Kita harus cepat. _Jaa matta ne, Minna_!" Naruto melambai ke arah mereka semua, lalu menarik Hinata pelan dan sopan yang masih merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia pasti pingsan.

Naruto berjalan di samping Hinata, masih menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut, yang membuat Temari mendesah karena iri, "Beruntunglah Hinata menemukan Naruto yang mau menerima kita! Aku iriiiii~"

Kankurou mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada trio bocah bercerita riang pada teman-temannya. "Eh, apa yang tadi Naruto bicarakan?"

Ketiganya berpandangan, memberikan Kankuro dan Temari jawaban berupa tawa sok misterius khas anak-anak.

Genma hanya menatap kepergian tuan putrinya usai membungkuk sekilas. Menyisipkan doa supaya Nona Hyuuga itu tidak akan terkena sakit flu karena dibawa lari oleh seorang pemuda keturunan Namikaze.

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata mengerahkan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya untuk menyapa orang yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata menekan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hatinya. "Ta-tadi, kenapa kau memperkenalkan diri dengan marga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze?"

"Itu marga dari Okaa-chan. Lagipula, kalau aku mengenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze, apa teman-temanmu tidak akan segan padaku?" tukasnya ringan. Tentu ia tidak lupa bahwa nama Namikaze itu sendiri begitu prestisius.

Hinata terperangah sejenak. Barulah ia mengangguk. Kembali mereka direngkuh kesunyian.

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto berjalan bersisian dengan Hinata. Kecanggungan mengental dalam atmosfer yang menyelubungi keduanya. Sesungguhnya, Naruto berusaha keras menahan sudut-sudut bibirnya agar tidak meretas cengiran terlalu lebar. Ia tidak tahu harus membuka percapakapan dengan topik macam apa. Tidak tahu lelucon macam apa yang akan memicu terbitnya senyum tulus sang gadis—bukan merona malu karena canggung atau sekadar senyum sopan saja. Hinata tidak terlihat nyaman bersamanya. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik dirinya ketika menggenggam tangan dingin Hinata yang tampak memucat.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Hei, Hinata … kau sakit, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan hangatnya, sukses membuat Hinata menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin dengan bersidekap. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat, tapi mengapa terasa amat lambat? Atau terasa lambat padahal sesungguhnya sangat cepat? Entahlah. Tidak ada yang menaruh peduli pada gulir konstan sang waktu.

Sepertinya jalan mereka terlampau sangat cepat, menikamkan hawa dingin yang yang tidak bisa lagi ditolak. Terang saja, salju turun lebih kencang dihembus angin dingin. Hela napas mereka mengepul pada bumbung langit kelabu.

Naruto berjalan dua langkah di belakang Hinata, mengamati gadis itu yang kerepotan membawa gaunnya agar tidak terseret sepanjang jalan menjadi kotor pula langkahnya terseok karena mengenakan _high-heels_.

Lelaki macam apa ia kalau sampai membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan? Andai ada Kushina, sudah pasti ia akan menceramahi Naruto mengenai baiknya memperlakukan seorang gadis—terlebih tuan putri—sebagaimana mestinya.

_'Aku … semangatlah diriku!'_ Hinata memelas menyamangati dirinya dalam hati. _'Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau pasti bisa!'_ Tentu saja, sugesti ini sama sekali tak ada efek magisnya.

Hinata baru menundukkan kepalanya lagi, melangkah lagi meninggalkan jejak_ high heels_ itu di atas salju tipis yang menyelimuti jalan di sekitar air mancur ketika tiba-tiba aura hangat menyelimutinya. Semilir harum maskulin menentramkan menginvasi ruang penciumannya. Gadis yang menyukai kegiatan merangkai bunga tersebut berjengit terkejut.

"Hei, Hinata. Lepaskan sepatumu!"

Hinata lekas menatap sumber suara jernih yang menyuruhnya melepas sepatunya. Dia masih linglung. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh jas abu-abu yang disampirkan di bahunya. Wangi. "Na-Naruto-_kun_ … u-untuk apa?"

"Oh, kau tidak berpikir berjalan dengan sepatu laknat itu dari sini sampai ujung sana hingga kita tiba di _mainhouse _lalu kau akan terus memakainya sepanjang pesta berlangsung, bukan? Lepaskan, pakai sepatuku saja. Aku tahu pasti ukurannya sangat kebesaran di kakimu. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau mencederai kakimu sendiri," celoteh Naruto panjang-lebar sembari melepas sepatunya seraya menyakukan kaus kakinya yang sudah dilepaskan sembari ia berujar. Meringis tatkala kakinya menjejak permukaan salju yang sangat dingin.

"Ta-tapi, nanti Naruto-_kun_—"

"—cepatlah, Hinata!" Naruto melompat-lompat kecil agar tidak kedinginan.

Hinata yang tak lagi bisa menolak, terlebih karena hunjaman pandang tak terbantahkan dari Naruto, meragu melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Naruto menggeser sepatu pantofel hitam mengilat yang dikenakannya, memakaikannya pada Hinata. Lalu dia meraih sepatu Hinata untuk dibawakan olehnya.

"Ohooo~ ini terlihat seperti sepatu kaca. Atau sepatu pernikahan?" tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Haaa—haa—" Naruto pun bersin kencang-kencang.

"Naruto-_kun_, maaf ini gara-gara aku—"

"Aku yang menyuruhmu, 'kan?" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Berlagak bahwa temperatur dingin menusuk hanyalah masalah sepele. ""Kau mau diam sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi acaranya mulai. Kau tidak mau kita mati kedinginan, kan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng."Kita harus bergegas." Kemudian berkata jujur pada Naruto tentang hal pertama yang terbersit ketika pemuda itu bersin lagi. "Kau kedinginan."

Naruto nyengir sembari menyeka ingus laknat yang meleleh dari indera penciumannya dengan punggung lengan. Ternyata ia tak bisa mengelabui gadis Hyuga begitu saja. Dia tahu Hinata telah berkata jujur padanya, maka dia merespon dengan kejujuran pula, "Uhm-hm. Omong-omong, kau terlihat seperti penguin memakai sepatuku. Lucu sekali."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya mendengar komentar Naruto.

Pemuda itu melompat-lompat kecil ketika kakinya mulai mati rasa akibat kedinginan. "Oke … ini benar-benar … DINGIN—DATTEBAYOOO!" Naruto berlari _sprint_ menembus hembus angin, meninggalkan jejak telapak kaki tannya pada hamparan salju. Tawanya nyaring seperti bel berdering, menghela gemuruh salju-salju rapuh yang berdenting.

Hinata menatap sosoknya yang berlari sembari sesekali meloncat. Di sela derai salju, dirinya terpaku. Persis sekali seperti komposisi gerakan tarian alamiah kehidupan. Atau itulah persona impresif si Uzumaki muda yang terdengar dari lengking tawanya. Hinata tak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih hangat; genggaman tangannya, jas sekelabu langitnya, wangi yang melekat pada jasnya, sepatunya yang kebesaran bagi putri sulung Hyuga tersebut, tawanya yang ringan nan kekanakan, atau aksinya melakukan semua hal ini untuk Hinata.

Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki, dari golongan aristokrat juga, berlaku seperti ini pada dirinya. Hinata terpikat pesona kesederhanaan Naruto yang seakan telah hilang dari pandangan tentang kakunya tata krama sebagai bangsawan, dibuat tergemap kagum karena keramahannya yang tidak ragu untuk membaur dengan segala kalangan.

Andai Naruto tidak sibuk berlari-lari seraya melompat-lompat sesekali, bilamana dia mengerling sekali saja pada gadis yang hari ini menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, niscaya akan ditemukannya Hinata mengulas senyum yang diangan-angankannya.

"—terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

Secarik kekaguman itu seperti langkah-langkah pasti mereka menuju destinasi, susul-menyusul, beriringan, menyisakan jejak waltz terpolos bersemi di permukaan hamburan kristal-kristal es teramat lembut.

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

*nyengir* pasti yang udah pernah baca ini sebelumnya langsung kepikiran, "Perasaan adegan sebelumnya nggak begini—" YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! Mohon maafkan apabila masih terbawa gajenya jaman dulu waktu awal-awal masih menulis. Saya sendiri waktu baca ulang fic ini dan harus me-remake-nya, sungguh dibikin desperet dan pusyang untuk mengeditnya. Orz

_._

**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk RnR/fave/follow/alert. Saya senang sekali. X"D untuk kesalahan di chapter lalu, saya mohon maaf. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik lagi. ;)**

_**Dozo, minna-sama! I will survive~**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I didn't take any commercial profit from making this fanfiction**_**.**

**Waring: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, OOT, typo(s), sisipan bahasa asing.**

**Special backsound: **

**The Waltz – O.S.T Ashita no Nadja**

**Can We Dance – The Vamps**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Previous chapter: **

"Kyaaa~ kalian ini cocok sekali!"

Kenangan dari retakan hati yang masih berdenyut pedih.

.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan, ya?"

Kenyataan tentang jati diri asli yang terkuak.

.

"Oke … ini benar-benar … DINGIN—DATTEBAYOOO!"

_The first impression—_

.

"—terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

—_and it's so heart-warming. _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Snowy Waltz**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"**First Invitation"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan _mainhouse_, tepat sebelum menaiki tangga masuk ke rumah, Hinata bertukar sepatu lagi dengan Naruto yang kakinya telah membiru-ungu. Gadis itu berulang kali memohon maaf karena pemuda yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya jadi menderita karenanya. Namun Naruto berhasil meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Usai mengenakan sepatu masing-masing, mereka menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam mainhouse Hyuga, mendesah lega bersamaan tatkala suhu lebih tinggi ketimbang di luar ruangan menghangatkan keduanya. Menyadari hal ini, Naruto tertawa kecil dan Hinata meretas senyum tipis.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu berjalan menelusup ke dalam keramaian. Tak banyak diferensiasi sebelum dan sesudah kepergian mereka. Megah, meriah, ramai, tawa pongah masih menggaung memenuhi ruangan pesta. Ternyata ketika Hinata mengekori Naruto, justru tidak banyak yang menyadari presensinya. Apa karena dia sedang tidak dalam mode putri pewaris Hyuga? Entahlah. Hinata cukup lega, ia tak merasa terlalu nyaman membaur dengan kaum dari strata terelit di sekitar mereka. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lebar manakala menemukan kedua orangtuanya berdiri di dekat sebuah meja yang menyajikan undakan-undakan apik dan cantik kudapan manis berupa _mix-fruits mini-tart_. Dia mengerling Hinata, menunjuk pada orangtuanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Itu orangtuaku."

Hinata belum sempat meresponkan apapun, tatkala kehadiran mereka dinotis oleh sepasang suami-istri paruh baya yang terlihat saling melengkapi. Pria yang mewariskan fisik rupawannya pada Naruto—Hinata yakin tanpa perlu menilik ilmu genetika lagi, didampingi wanita bersurai merah panjang cantik yang rambutnya teruntai lurus hanya dihias sebuah jepit bunga. Penampilan keduanya apabila dikomparasi dengan para tamu undangan, sungguh terlihat biasa saja. Tapi kesederhanaan mereka mencerminkan keeelagan yang menguarkan aura bahwa mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Kushina bergegas menghampiri putranya, berkacak pinggang dengan raut sebal kentara menggurati ekspresinya. "Naruto Namikaze, kuberikan waktu sepuluh detik untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau kelayapan lagi di pesta—"

Minato melanjutkan sembari mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menampilkan senyum simpatik pada anak mereka,"—sebelum Ibumu menendang bokongmu, dan itulah ultimatum karena kau membuatnya khawatir, Naruto—"

"—_ttebane!" _

"Tu-tu-tunggu!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya secara dramatis. "A-aku dari luar karena udara di dalam sini pengap dan bikin mual—"

"Kushina, dia nakal sepertimu. Cuaca dingin seperti ini masih saja jalan-jalan keluar. Kalau sakit, semua orang susah," potong sang ayah dalam kepala keluarga kecil ini.

"Kau bilang istrimu nakal, Minato?" tanya istrinya tidak terima. Dia menjewer sepasang ayah dan putranya itu bersamaan. "Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa yang nakal itu kalian, eh? Meninggalkanku sendirian … jangan katakan kalian main mata dengan gadis cantik!" Barulah ketika keduanya meringis pedih, Naruto menjawil-jawil lengan Kushina—yang makin galak memelototinya—memberikan kode tentang kehadiran keempat di antara mereka. "Oh, Narutooo!"

"Ampuuun, _Okaa-san_!"

Kushina menelisik Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Cantik? Cek.

Elegan? Cek.

Hinata yang sadar akan tatapan curiga Kushina memutuskan untuk menutupi keterkejutanya karena kehebohan keluarga Namikaze. Ia mengangkat tepian gaunnya, mengibaskan perlahan, membungkuk dengan kedua lengan ditekuk sembilan puluh derajat dan kepala tertunduk. "Mohon maaf atas kelancanganku. Salam kenal, Namikaze-_sama_."

Sopan-santun? Cek.

"…_ano_, kau siapa, ya?" inosen Kushina bertanya.

Hal ini menggulirkan sebulir besar keringat di pelipis Minato dan Naruto. Terkadang, figur ibu dalam keluarga mereka itu bisa amat _clueless_ dalam saat-saat tertentu—dan tidak tepat momennya seperti sekarang. Tidakkah dia mengingat tadi Hinata telah dikenalkan di atas panggung oleh emperor Hyuga?

Tak disangka-sangka, pertanyaan inosen Kushina justru meretaskan tawa sang pewaris klan Hyuga. Minato tersenyum lega, dilihatnya Kushina ikut tersenyum lantaran senang mendengar tawa sang gadis yang halus dan menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Manis? Cek.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, sebuah suara bergema dari pengeras suara seseantero ruangan. Suara Neji yang membatalkan Hinata untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada orangtua Naruto.

"Kepada Hinata Hyuuga, ditunggu untuk segera datang menuju sumber suara. Mohon kepada hadirin sekalian untuk mengosongkan karpet merah. Sekali lagi pada Hinata Hyuuga—"

Suara Neji yang mengulangi pesan kedua, membuat konsentrasi sang gadis yang dipanggil itu beralih pada pemuda yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum. "Maaf, Naruto-_kun_, aku harus pergi."

Naruto mengangguk ringan. "Jangan sampai Neji nanti membunuhku kalau tahu kau ada bersamaku."

Hinata tertawa pelan seiring dengan semburat merah muda menyapu wajahnya. Kemudian dia berpaling, memandang Minato dan Kushina bergantian. Dia tersenyum sederhana, tulus bila dikomparasi dengan orang kebanyakan di ruangan megah ini.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi saya pamit, Namikaze-_sama_. Bila ada waktu, bisakah nanti kita berbincang?" tanyanya sopan.

"Oh, tentu saja." Kushina menunjukkan keanggunannya ala bangsawan. Membalas senyum gadis yang menarik perhatiannya.

Minato hanya menganggukkan kepala dan turut tersenyum. Terimpresi dalam diri Hinata bahwa Naruto mewarisi senyum dari kedua orangtuanya dengan sempurna.

Setelah membungkuk sopan dengan segala tata krama yang telah dipelajarinya, Hinata kini berjalan menuju ke karpet merah yang sudah kosong. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti. Alih-alih melangkah anggun di atas karpet merah, Hinata malah berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata membuka jas yang tersemat di tubuhnya. Dilipat jas tersebut cepat dan rapi. Tangannya mengulurkan jas keabuan sang peminjam.

"Terima kasih," lirih Hinata.

Minato menatap haru sang anak, berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang menatap anaknya heran. Dan sepasang suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan.

Naruto mengambil jasnya dari Hinata. "Tentu. Hinata, jangan lupa bagi kuenya padaku," gurau Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan hati miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang bersusahpayah untuk tidak terlalu silau dengan senyum pemuda di hadapannya.

Gadis bermata tanpa pupil itu pamit undur diri. Pergi ke panggung yang tertahta sebuah kue dengan tujuh belas tingkat—dan menyimpan tanya bagaimana bisa tim koki membuatnya.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Good boy_! Akhirnya kau menjadi gentleman sejati, Nak."

Suara bangga sang kepala keluarga mengusik putranya yang masih menatapi kepergian nona Hyuuga.

"Tentu saja~" Naruto terkekeh penuh kemenangan, lalu melirik wanita yang melahirkannya, "Bagaimana dengan gadis yang tadi, Okaa-san?"

Kushina membelai lembut rambut pirang anak semata wayangnya, membersihkan dari guguran salju. Dengan tampang jenaka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Semoga saja lebih baik dari pacarmu yang sebelum pergi ke Australia itu."

"Maksud Okaa-san … Sakura-_chan, ya_?" Senyum luntur dari wajah Naruto.

"Ya. Kalau kau menyukainya, pastikan dia tidak akan membuatmu patah hati lagi, Naruto." Nyonya Namikaze itu menghela napas dramatis. Sesirat duka berpendar di matanya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu frustasi lagi, Naruto."

"Aku baru bertemu dia. Tidak bisa instan menyukainya." Naruto meraih tangan ibunya dari kepala dalam genggaman, tangan yang ia tahu selalu meradiasikan kalor berlebih dan menghangatkan hingga hatinya. "Tapi kalaupun iya, aku akan menjaga diri supaya tidak dibuat patah hati lagi. Tenang saja, _Okaa-san_."

Sepasang orangtua itu memandang anak tunggal mereka dengan tatapan melembut. Ah, putra mereka kini sudah dewasa dibanding beberapa tahun silam.

Minato berinisiatif mengusir atmosfer sendu keluarganya, melontarkan tanya, "Oh, ya. Siapa gadis tadi, Naruto?"

Bahunya turun melemas. Naruto melongo, ternyata ayahnya tidak beda jauh dari ibunya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "_Otou-san_ dan_ Okaa-san_ daritadi kemana saja?"

Sepasang suami-istri itu saling berpandangan. Tersenyum lalu kompak menjawab, "Berbincang dengan Uchiha."

"Sudah kuduga." Naruto mendengus rendah.

"Kau juga tadi begitu bertemu menghilang entah kemana dengan Sasuke," tandas Kushina.

"Atau kau kelayapan dengan gadis tadi?" Minato lebih jeli melihat cengiran putranya yang hendak menyangkal perkataan istrinya.

Naruto pura-pura tak mendengarkan godaan halus ayahnya. Dilayangkannya pandangan pada sentral panggung, pada sosok seorang gadis, lantas berkata.

"Namanya … Hinata Hyuuga."

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata yang akhirnya berhasil menaiki panggung berlapis karpet merah dan bertabur bunga itu—dengan aral melintang berupa godaan atau ajakan perkenalan dari beberapa pemuda, kini mendongak, memandang kue ulang tahunnya. Batal sudah niat Hinata untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Gadis yang hari ini sedang berulangtahun memandang lelah pada kuenya. Habislah dirinya. tangannya pasti akan kram jika harus memotong keseluruhan tujuh belas tingkat sajian cantik, lezat, impresif ulang tahunnya.

Barisan lilin warna-warni dengan balutan seutas tipis pita diikat manis disulut oleh pelita mungil, mengelilingi tingkat ketujuh belas—yang menjadi lapisan terbawah kue ulang tahun pewaris Hyuuga tersebut.

Neji dengan elegan menjentikkan jarinya ke arah orkestra. _"Music, hit it!" _

Hinata merasakan bulir keringat besar menggantung di pelipisnya. Astaga, lagu _Happy Birthday_ mengalun diiringi segenap kalangan sosialita menyanyikan lagu kekanak-kanakan tersebut. Secara halus, ia mengerling ayahandanya—ternyata menikmati semua yang terjadi tanpa ada intensi mengoposisi.

"Hinata-_sama_, silakan potong kuenya." Kabuto begitu takzim menyerahkan pisau berkilau terikat pita putih.

"Maaf, aku harus tiup lilin dulu, Kabuto-_san_." Sepasang mata beriris lavender itu memandang sedih pada jajaran lilin yang mengelilingi kue ulang tahunnya.

Sang ibunda menepuk bahu putri sulungnya yang tak terlapisi apapun. _"Make a wish, Dear."_

Hinata mengangguk. Percuma saja mengeluhkan ukuran sang kue—meniup lilinnya sambil berputar mengelilingi diameter lebar kue ulang tahunnya pasti takkan seberapa melelahkan daripada membuatnya. Dia harus mensyukuri dan mengapresiasi yang membuatnya. Maka, penuh kesabaran Hinata meniup mati satu per satu lilin dengan doa-doa dibisikan hatinya.

Semoga ia dan keluarga selalu sehat serta selalu panjang umur. Semoga ia bisa memimpin klan Hyuuga terus menjadi salah satu klan terbaik dan bisa meneruskannya ke generasi-generasi berikutnya. Semoga ia bisa menjadi dewasa dan siap menghadapi dunia. Semoga ia tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun yang percaya kepadanya. Semoga ia bisa membawa perubahan baru di lingkungannya meski hanya sedikit, menyamaratakan strata kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh seiring dengan orang-orang bersorak riuh. Kilatan lampu blitz dan kamera TV tak henti mengronologi dan mengabadikan jejak Hinata di pesta ulang tahunnya ini.

Hingga di sebatang lilin terakhir, Hinata diam sejenak. Merasa ia sudah berkecukupan dan tak hampir tak membutuhkan apapun lagi, pula keinginannya sudah ia sebut semua.

"Kenapa berhenti, Hinata?" Pertanyaan dari Hiashi membuat Hinata mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya.

Para tamu undangan berpikir mungkin Hinata hendak membuat mereka gemas terlebih dahulu, maka mereka bernyanyi lebih heboh, bertepuk tangan lebih keras, tersenyum lebih lebar.

_De javu_. Sepasang anak manusia kembali bersitatap.

Hinata menemukan Naruto yang sedang menatapinya. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut karena Hinata memandangnya, senyumnya kontan melebar. Sorot mata biru itu begitu brilian, mengedip jenaka padanya dengan anggukkan kepala—tanda bahwa Hinata harus menuntaskan tugasnya.

Seketika gadis yang berulangtahun di hari ini itu menerbitkan senyumnya, menemukan permintaan terakhir yang egois, lantas menghabisi nyala cahaya di lilin. Kemudian ia menegapkan tubuh, meski ada peluh tipis tersauh namun ia merasa senang karena menemukan orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum padanya.

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis, memberikan kesempatan pada pihak pers untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Kabuto sekali lagi mendekat untuk mengulurkan sebuah nampan bertahtakan sebuah pisau.

"Hinata-_sama_, waktunya potong kue."

Gadis yang merupakan anak asuh Kurenai itu meraih pisau, hendak memotong kue tersebut—dan dalam hati berdoa semoga dia harus tidak memotong keseluruhan tujuh belas tingkat sendirian. Tepat ketika mata pisau baru menyentuh permukaan krim, cetusan sang adik sukses membuat seisi panggung kontan sunyi-senyap.

"Potongan pertama kue yang special, mau diberikan untuk siapa, Hinata _Nee-san_?"

Bahu yang diterpa hembus dingin _Air Conditioner_ itu turun melemas. Astaga.

"Berikan pada salah satu tamu undangan terhormat yang berbaik hati hadir di pestamu, Hinata." –Hiashi.

Hinata memandang ayahnya dengana tatapan tidak percaya. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu bahwa tamu undangan terhormat di pestanya ini bukan hanya satu orang?

"Untukku saja—" Neji menahan tawanya, lalu berdeham, "—lebih baik untuk Hiashi-_sama_ atau Ritsuki-_sama._"

Gadis yang dalam dilema itu kini mengerling kakak sepupunya. Baginya, kedua orangtuanya sangat berharga. Begitu pula Neji—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa jika ia memberikan pada Neji pasti sekelompok gadis akan cemburu berat padanya. Jadi ia menggeser pandangannya lagi pada sang adik yang sedang bertatapan dengan ibunya.

Hanabi yang menyadari lirikan Hinata tertuju padanya lantas menggeleng, dia tersenyum tipis. "Berikan untuk seseorang yang benar-benar istimewa di hati Hinata _Nee-san_ saja."

Ritsuki tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya dia sendiri agak meragukan putri sulungnya itu punya kekasih atau orang yang disukainya, mengingat selama ini dia dipingit jauh di luar negeri. Hampir semua orang kecuali klan dan teman-temannya adalah orang asing. Tapi, siapa tahu saja di antara salah satu temannya itu mencuri hati anaknya?

Merasa tersepi karena keluarganya sendiri menolak pemberian potongan pertama kue, dipindahkannya kue tersebut pada piring kecil berbentuk anggur dibias warna pelangi yang disodorkan_ Head-Cheff mainhouse_ Hyuuga, Orochimaru.

Hinata memandang miris pada kue yang pertama kali dipotongnya dan dengan sigapnya, Orochimaru sudah memindahkan kue tersebut pada piring kertas kue yang berwarna keemasan pada permukaannya.

"Potongan pertama ataupun potongan kesepuluh, rasa kue ini tetaplah sama." Hinata menengahi dengan menyuarakan apa yang terlintas di benaknya. "Jadi, kumakan sendiri saja."

Hiashi hendak membantah perkataan putrinya, namun Ritsuki menghalanginya dengan gestur. Dengan sorot mata memberitahukan bahwa putri mereka kini sudah dewasa dan dapat memutuskan segala sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melanjutkan memotong hingga potongan keempat, untuk keluarganya. Orochimaru menginterupsi kegiatannya, berkata bahwa ia akan melanjutkan memotong kue bersama beberapa koki lainnya. Tersenyum lega, Hinata mengiyakan kesediaan tim koki untuk mengeksekusi kue ulang tahunnya.

Hiashi dan Ritsuki mengambil sekelompok kue lalu bersama seorang koki lain mengantarkan kue tersebut pada undangan yang terhormat, sementara Neji dan Hanabi mengantarkan Hinata yang membawa potongan kue pertamanya kembali ke singgasananya—sebuah single sofa mewah di sentral panggung. Kemudian Neji dan Hanabi berpamitan karena hendak memberikan kue pada teman-teman mereka.

Hinata berbesar hati karena ditinggalkan keluarganya. Berusaha tidak merasa kesepian karena ia merasa jadi manekin cantik terpampang di display etalase. Sampai Kabuto datang memberikan sepotong kue lagi.

"Terima kasih, ah—" Hinata menatapi bergantian kue di pangkuannya dan yang disuguhkan Kabuto, "—aku sudah punya untuk kumakan, Kabuto-_san_."

Kacamata yang dikenakan asisten_ Head-Cheff_ itu mengilat diterpa sebuah lampu sorot. Kabuto meraih kue di pangkuan Hinata lalu menyerahkan kue yang dibawanya pada Hinata.

"Silakan dimakan, Hinata-_sama_."

"E-eh, tapi—"

"Hinata_-sama_ mungkin tidak tahu bahwa para pegawai di_ Mansion Lord_ Hyuuga itu senang bergunji—hm, berdiskusi. Dan aku sudah mendengar dari beberapa pelayan, sekuriti, dan juga Genma."

"De-dengar apa?" Gadis yang mengangkat garpu untuk menusuk kuenya itu mereguk saliva, gugup.

"Akan saya berikan kue ini untuk beliau yang telah Anda janjikan." Kabuto memeragakan gerakan hormat secara klasik ala butler dengan mengangkat topi kokinya. "Seseorang yang istimewa."

"Ka-Kabuto-_san_, tu-tunggu!" Hinata panik memanggil Kabuto yang turun dari panggung menjauh darinya. Berteriak memanggil Kabuto pun, pria tersebut takkan mendengarnya karena keramaian publik.

Manik tanpa pupil bergulir mengekori sosok Kabuto yang menyelinap di antara tamu undangan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada kuenya yang tampak lezat. Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia menyantap kuenya sendiri lamat-lamat.

Perasaan malu setengah mati tak bisa menghalau manis glukosa yang dicecap indera perasa si pewaris tahta tertinggi Hyuuga.

.

#~**~#

.

"Selamat siang." Kabuto membungkuk secara formal pada konversasi orang-orang di hadapannya yang diinterupsi olehnya. "Maaf mengganggu perbincangan Anda sekalian."

"Tidak apa-apa." Minato tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa?"

"Saya mengantarkan kue untuk Namikaze Naruto-_sama_." Takzim Kabuto mengulurkan sepiring kue tersebut pada pemuda penyuka ramen yang melongo dibuatnya. "

"Kue untukku?" Naruto meraih piring berisi kue yang dibawakan Kabuto untukknya. "Dari sia—oh." Mata birunya membulat tatkala sebersit ingatan terlintas di benaknya.

"Mohon maafkan, Hinata_-sama_ tak bisa turun dari panggung atas perintah Hiashi-sama karena harus melakukan sesuatu." Kabuto mewakili tuan putrinya itu memohon maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya, menyeringak agak licik. "Saya mohon undur diri. Permisi."

Ketiga Namikakaze itu mengangguk sebagai respon, kemudian Kabuto lenyap dari pandangan.

Sepasang suami-istri tersebut saling berpandangan, kemudian mengamati putra mereka yang cengar-cengir menyantap kue tersebut penuh sukacita.

"Kupikir Hiashi akan memaksa anaknya memberikan kue pada tamu-tamu terhormat." Minato menggelengkan kepala sekilas.

Kushina menyentuh sepucuk krim, menyentuhkan krim tersebut ke puncak hidung tan anaknya. Terkikik ketika Naruto menggerung tak suka sesi makannya diganggu ibunya. "Ini kue dari Tuan Putri~"

"Ini kue yang dijanjikan Hinata padaku. Hanya itu. Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang melupakan janjinya." Naruto merenggut saat mengusap bersih krim di hidungnya.

"Hanya itu?" Kushina tertawa sembari mencubit gemas punggung lengan putranya.

Minato turut mengulas senyum geli. "Kau bicara seolah kau sudah lama mengenal putri sulung Hiashi itu dari lama saja."

Naruto merasakan tusukan imajiner menikam dirinya. Dia mengedikkan bahu secara kasual. "Wajar aku bilang begitu. Aku tahu, tidak perlu meminta pun kue pasti akan dibagikan dan diedarkan oleh _maids_. Tadi aku minta pada Hinata sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata benar-benar diberikan olehnya. Well, bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir bahwa Hinata itu tipe perempuan yang menepati janjinya?" tuturnya sembari menandaskan kue lezat tersebut.

Sebelum kedua tetua Namikaze itu menukas perkataan putra mereka, suara kawan lama mereka menggema di panggung suara ke seluruh penjuru _ballroom_.

"Bagi yang ingin mengajak putri saya untuk berdansa, dipersilakan naik ke panggung."

Minato dan Kushina otomatis tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Benar-benar teman lama mereka itu khas sekali cara bicaranya yang singkat, padat dan jelas. Sebelum Naruto yang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya mengusik tawa mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu,_ Otou-san, Okaa-san_." Naruto memunggungi orangtuanya dan mulai melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Minato heran.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat onar, 'kan?" terka Kushina curiga.

Naruto terjatuh imajiner dalam benaknya. Namun dengan ekspresi sok enigmatis, dia mengerling orangtuanya, mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya nakal.

"_It's time for me to shine."_ Dan kedipan mata anaknya itu berkilau memercikkan bintang imajiner.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan, mengekor putra mereka dalam pandangan—melihatnya menghampiri teman-temannya dan berbicara entah apa. Menemukan si Uchiha menyeringai, Shikamaru bergumam 'merepotkan' dari gerak bibirnya, Sai yang senyumnya makin mencurigakan, Kiba merangkul Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa, dan seorang dirigen ternama yang menge-rap sembari mengacak rambut pirang—

—_astaga, putra mereka pasti akan berbuat onar!_

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata merasakan lakrimal di matanya berkedut sedaritadi, hendak menangis.

Ini semua karena ulah sang adik dan kakak sepupunya tersayang.

Sudah banyak jajaran pria tampan, kaya, beretika tinggi, anggun, dengan gaya aristokrat retoris, telah menaiki panggung untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Namun sebelum sempat Hinata merespon, mereka ditolak mentah-mentah oleh oleh Hanabi dan Neji.

Hanabi tak suka pandangan gatal, kata-kata genit, dan bujuk rayu para pria tersebut pada kakaknya. Sementara Neji membenci mereka yang seenaknya meraih tangan Hinata dan hendak mengecup telapak tangan mulus adik sepupunya dengan pandangan menelanjangi—kentara menjurus mesum, pula keduanya sibuk menaruh bunga-bunga pemberian para pria itu di nampan yang telah disediakan Shion. Sementara sepasang suami-istri pemimpin Hyuuga karena sibuk dengan tamu-tamu undangan mereka masing-masing.

Kini Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dan meremas gaunnya dalam genggaman. Ia tidak merasa keberatan berdansa dengan siapapun, semua berhak punya kesempatan yang sama—meski sudah puluhan pria naik ke panggung melontarkan invitasi dansa padanya. Namun melihat rengutan wajah mereka yang tidak suka karena entah bagaimana caranya Neji dan Hanabi selalu punya cara untuk menolak, Hinata merasa tak enak hati dan sangat malu. Ia takut mereka akan beranggapan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang tuan putri cantik namun penuh arogansi—sebagaimana pewaris klan biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang mengajak dansa Hinata_ Nee-san_." Tekad Hanabi membara.

Neji mengangguk menyetujui. Ditepuknya punggung tangan sang gadis yang sudah terlalu lemas dan menundukkan kepala. "Bersabarlah, Hinata-_sama_. Jika saja mereka bisa bersikap sewajarnya padamu, tentu akan kami perbolehkan mereka bersamamu. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu," tegasnya.

_Bukankah orang-orang yang tadi juga terbaik dalam bidang masing-masing? –_Hinata tak mampu menyuarakan pertanyaan ini. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

_**JREEENG! **_

Suara bising mengerikan dari pengeras suara di panggung orkestra itu menyerbakkan hening ke seantero ballroom. Segala atensi terpusat pada panggung musik yang dijajah oleh segerombolan pemuda ternama tersebut. Gadis-gadis memekik histeris, refleks menyemut ke depan panggung dan mulai menjeritkan satu per satu nama para pemuda di atas panggung.

Shikamaru duduk di kursi drum, memukul beberapa piringan usai memakai headphone sambil menggerutu. Kiba sedang memeriksa gitar _bass_ dan menyesuaikan dengan _sound-system_. Sai menekan beberapa tuts keyboard. Sasuke yang sebelumnya berkutat dengan alat-alat Disc Jokey menghardik Naruto yang sesuka hati menyetem gitarnya berdasarkan insting natural, kemudian menyuruh pemuda itu mengetes mikrofon.

Naruto terlihat menggerutu namun menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Dia berdeham, menarik napas panjang, lalu meraih mikrofon. Mengetuk sekilas—menimbulkan gema. Kemudian didekatkan bibirnya pada kepala mikrofon, menangkupnya dengan tangkupan kedua tangannya.

Dari pengeras suara, mendadak terdengar suara seperti tuas di pengeras suara sedang diputar-putar berganti dengan suara kucuran air. Disusul gema drum dipukul secara ritmis. Berganti suara deru mesin bermotor. Vibrasi bass yang menghentak. Suara meongan kucing yang imut. Alunan melodis piano. Kemudian suara cakram DJ digesek-gesek. Suara hembus angin topan. Diikuti petikan gitar. Suara khas anak kecil menggemaskan menyayikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Semua suara itu kemudian berganti dengan gelombang suara kentut imitasi yang meledakkan tawa seisi ballroom, lalu—

"—_CHECK SOUND!" _Suara robotik yang bergaung dari pengeras suara membuat semua orang tergelak dibuatnya. Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Aku bilang cek mikorofonnya, Tolol!" geram Sasuke meski matanya menyiratkan geli. Suaranya terdengar dari mikrofon di hadapannya.

"Tadi kan aku sudah _CHECK SOUND SYSTEM._ Semuanya." Naruto berkata penuh penekanan pada kawannya.

Kiba meraih mikrofon yang berada di depannya. "Bohong. Dasar, sok pamer kemampuan beat-box-mu." Dia terkekeh. "Suaramu itu tidak semerdu gonggongan Akamaru."

"Ceh, Kiba, gonggongan Akamaru justru fals. Suaraku kalau bernyanyi normal merdu, tahu!" tukas Naruto sebal.

Keempat pemuda lain secara serentak menirukan gerakan orang memuntah. Naruto makin mencak-mencak.

"Suaramu fals. Aku saja yang jadi vokalis." Sai turut berkomentar dari mikrofon yang semula diturunkan untuk menyuarakan melodi keyboard. Melihatnya berbicara, jajaran penggemarnya memekik heboh. Sai mengulas senyum palsu untuk mereka. "Ya, 'kan?"

"Hush. Kan sudah kubilang aku yang melakukannya." Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "Jangan merusak rencana brilian _anti-mainstream_-ku!"

"Coba tunjukkan suaramu yang katanya melebihi gonggongan Akamaru," tantang Kiba.

Naruto memetik senar gitarnya. Shikamaru refleks mengetuk drum-nya. Dia berdeham meminta perhatian publik, gayanya jenaka, dan membuahkan teriakan sekumpulan makhluk jelita di bawah panggung.

_**.**_

_**Kau punya senyum itu**_

_**Kau punya semuanya **_

…

_**Aku tahu kau malu**_

_**Dan, hei Gadis, aku suka itu! (#1)**_

_**.**_

"Terima kasih~" Naruto meliukkan nada frasa yang diucapkan karena apresiasi tepuk tangan meriah, membungkukkan badan dengan ala seorang _butler_.

"Oi,_ Dobe_, waktu kita terbatas. Cepat lakukan!" Sasuke menginterupsi aksi kocak Naruto menanggapi orang-orang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Oh, lihat itu! Sepertinya kita akan disepak dari panggung. Hei, Naruto!" Kiba menjawil bahu kawannya dan menunjuk sekuriti yang sudah mengepung panggung, siap meng-kudeta kekuasaan rampasan mereka ini.

"Huh. Merepotkan." Shikamaru mendengus. Digebuknya drum sekali membuat orang-orang berjengit karena gaung dramatis suaranya.

"Sebentar, sebentar!" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan pada sekuriti yang mengerubungi panggung. "Kami sudah mengantungi lisensi izin resmi dari Dirigen orkestra _Hyuuga and Friends_!" terangnya dramatis.

"Naruto, durasi!" desak Sasuke.

"Oke, oke." Naruto mencengkeram _stand mike_-nya. "Satu lagu saja, setelah ini kami akan langsung turun._ Pleaseee~_" mohonnya memelas pada satuan sekuriti yang memelototi mereka.

Sebelum sekuriti sempat naik ke panggung dan mendepak lima pemuda itu, mereka keburu kena bentak gadis-gadis yang memuja lima pemuda tersebut. Tentu mereka tak berdaya menekan kekuatan kaum hawa sampai Dirigen orkestra _Hyuuga and Friends_, Killer bee, mendatangi sekuriti dan berbicara sesuatu dengan nada rap-nya. Protes sekuriti tidak didengarkan, Killer Bee yang memang telah mengenal Naruto dan kawan-kawan mengacungkan kedua ibujarinya.

"Terima kasih, Bee-_Ossan_!_ You are our savior_." Naruto menangis haru, balas mengacungkan ibujari pada penyelamat mereka.

"Narutooo—" Suara memperingatkan teman-temannya membuat Naruto mengubah sedikit personanya.

Terbatuk kecil, Naruto berdiri tegap dengan tangan kiri memegang mikrofon yang disematkan di stand mike. Roman wajahnya berubah serius. Tanpa sadar feromonnya berhembus hingga ke pelosok sudut-sudut ruangan, bahkan menyebabkan jajaran pelayan berhenti bekerja untuk menonton aksinya, memagnet atensi padanya dan teman-temannya. Naruto mengangkat lengan kanannya, telunjuknya menunjuk lurus ke panggung yang Letter L dari panggung orkestra, lebih spesifiknya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Neji, Hyuuga-_tachi_, maafkan aku berbuat lancang dan anti _mainstream _begini—" Suara serius Naruto yang menggema di pengeras suara itu meretaskan senyum geli Neji di seberang panggung orkestra, "—tapi, izinkan aku—dan teman-temanku—tampil menyanyikan satu lagu khusus untuk Tuan Putri yang berulangtahun di hari ini."

Neji menggestur jawabannya dengan kibasan tangan dan anggukkan kepala. Naruto memberikan sinyal pada teman-temannya untuk mempersebahkan performa mereka ini pada salah satu kawan mereka yang berulangtahun.

Musik sederhana khas anak band—yang jauh sekali berlainan dari musik megah orkestra—memalu-malu seluruh dinding, menyita seluruh perhatian, membuat orang-orang tua mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti modernisasi musik masa kini dan antusiasme pemuda-pemudi karena aksi lima orang pemuda nekat tersebut.

Killer Bee menyambut meriah suara sang vokalis utama yang mengudara ditingkahi denting keyboard dan dengung samar DJ beserta alunan melodis berefek magis dari harmonisasi alat-alat musik yang dimainkan, meminjam terompet dari seorang anggota orkestranya lalu meniupnya keras-keras. Dia tidak sungkan untuk melonjak-lonjak bersama anak-anak muda di depan panggung meski jabatannya adalah dirigen terhormat orkestra Hyuuga and Friends.

Di sisi lain tempat orang-orang tua kalangan elit berkumpul, Minato dan Kushina menikmati kenakalan putra mereka yang dicaci-maki oleh para sesepuh. Namun karena Hiashi dan Ritsuki sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan ulah _non-mainstream_ yang asing di lingkungan strata elit seperti mereka, maka semua yang merasa tidak suka merasa bungkam dan hanya bisa mendelik geram ke panggung orkestra.

"Neji-Nii, itu teman-temanmu, 'kan?" tanya Hanabi yang memerhatikan penampilan band dadakan itu dari panggung utama.

Neji yang tengah mengangguk-angukkan kepala mengikuti hentakan musik menjawab, "Tentu. Dan aku berani bertaruh, tindakan nekat seperti ini pasti diprakarsai Naruto. Memang benar julukan yang dibelikan orang-orang padanya. Dia memang pemuda penuh kejutan nomor satu se-Konoha."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Mata Hinata terpaku hanya pada pemuda yang digulirkan namanya dari bibirnya.

"Nyalinya boleh juga." Hanabi memicingkan mata pada pemuda bersurai matahari yang bernyanyi sembari memetik gitar. "Suaranya khas, serak-serak basah."

"Aku baru tahu mereka ternyata bermain band," komentar Neji. Dia tersenyum mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto, mengerling adik sepupunya yang kini menegakkan kepala dengan mata terpancang pada pemuda beraksi ekstrim itu. "Lirik lagunya … itu undangan untukmu, Hinata-_sama_."

"_Obviously."_ Hanabi mendengus geli.

Hinata tak menanggapi konversasi kakak sepupu dan adiknya. Ruang pendengarannya dipenuhi oleh suara pemuda itu yang sebenarnya bukan tipikal suara gospel dahsyat, cenderung sederhana namun khas dan nyanyiannya dinamis menuruti harmonisasi musik yang mengiringinya. Dan lirik lagunya itu, Hinata tentu bisa memahami intensi sebenarnya aksi ekstrim pemuda yang baru saja tadi dikenalnya.

Pemuda itu tidak memberikannya bunga. Tidak mengecup punggung tangannya. Tidak berlutut seperti ksatria berkuda putih di hadapannya. Tidak mengobral gombal secara total. Tidak mengiklankan embel-embel keluarga atau kesuksesan karir yang melekati diri. Tidak repot-repot menampilkan formalitas dengan elegansi dilingkupi arogansi khas strata elit.

Naruto hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Hanya saja, mereka baru saja saling kenal. Kenangan mereka dalam waktu singkat berserakan di memori Hinata. Ternyata sudah begitu banyak, dari pertemuan pertama mereka hingga saat ini Naruto serius menampilkan performa primanya di atas panggung. Pertanyaan terbersit di benaknya, kenapa Naruto berlaku sejauh itu hanya demi gadis yang baru ditemuinya?

Kenapa?

Di luar lingkungan elit dan relasi kolega bisnis keluarga mereka, Hinata bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto.

_._

_**Aku tahu semua ini berlangsung terlalu cepat **_

…

_**Aku tahu aku tak mengenalmu**_

_**Tapi aku ingin mempercepat percakapan kecil romantis **_

_**Hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan (hei, Gadis)**_

_**Jadi, Sayang, bisakah kita berdansa? (#2)**_

**.**

Sekerjap mata, musik berakhir. Publik bergemuruh rusuh mengapresiasi aksi band yang menjajah panggung orkestra.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan di rongga dadanya tatkala mata biru brilian itu bertemu pandang dari kejauhan dengan maniknya. Parasnya memanas sempurna tatkala suara bariton khas itu tegas melontarkan ajakan dengan nyanyian memesona, dan senyum yang melelehkan hati Hinata.

"_So, _Hinata _… can we dance?"_

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

(#1) I Like That by Before You Exit

(#2) Can We Dance by The Vamps

Bagian yang ada tiga titik itu adalah skip lyrics.

.

Semoga saya tidak keterlaluan menyinggung rules FFN. Mengingat yang di atas sisipan lirik asli dalam berbahasa Inggris, melainkan terjemahan asal saya. Hontou ni gomenasai. Orz

Yang pernah baca fic ini sebelumnya pasti tahu ini jelas BEDA BANGET dari versi sebelumnya. Habis akhir-akhir ini saya nganu sekali sama Naruto bocah band, lebih keren bagi saya—uhuk punya soft spot buat seorang gitaris dan vokalis cowok. Dan image-nya biang onar tapi karena sudah dewasa jadi tetep kece di manga, ternyata cocok di fic ini. Saya yang me-redo fic ini saja sampai ingin menangis karena begitu banyak yang harus di-remake, dan plis ampun saya dulu alay banget—duh. *nyemplung jurang*

_._

**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
